


The Wedding Date

by BlackbatRevolution



Series: The Complete Cranscott AU Saga [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Cranscott, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, The Wedding Date (2005), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: Billy contracts escort Jason Scott to pretend  to be his boyfriend at his bestfriends' wedding.





	1. The Transaction

 

“Its plane tickets and money, _a lot of money_ ,” Billy clarified, handing the bike messenger an envelope.  The messenger grabs onto the envelope and attempts to take it away from Billy but the man retains a firm grip on it. “It’s for my boyfriend.  Well it’s for a guy I’m paying to be my boyfriend.”

“Sir you don’t need to---

“You see my two best friends are getting married and my ex will be there.” He explains unnecessarily to the underpaid, annoyed messenger waiting to flee his doorway. “My Ex is a model, an actor and a professional athlete I cannot go alone! It will look like I’m still recovering from our break up, which I am.  Ugh plus he’s also my childhood friend and my mom’s going to be there, and if I come alone again to another wedding she will say ‘Wouldn’t it be nice if that were you’ or ‘you’re 27 William it’s soon time to find someone special.' So I hire this hot guy to---”  
  
“Sir!” She said through gritted teeth, still managing to smile politely, as if her paycheck depended on it, which it probably did. “I don’t need your life story, please just let go of the letter.”

Anyone else would have long guessed by the expression on the teenaged bike messengers’ round face that she is irritated and wanted dearly to be freed from this social hostage situation but Billy was different, and these things take him a while longer.

“Sorry, I’m just excited…scared and so nervous!”  He openly fretted, finally letting go of the envelope. He absentmindedly played with the draw string on his sweatpants instead. “I’ve never done anything like this in my life!”

Awkwardly patting his shoulder, the young girl recognized the customer’s internal turmoil and appreciated his naturally endearing facial expression. “Hey…you’re going to do well good with your scheme...you and your hooker are going to…impress those people for sure.”

“You really mean that!?” Billy piped up, smile widening and eyes sparkling with new found confidence due to the lukewarm encouragement.

“Yeah sure.” She quickly adds, extending her hand. “I get a tip or…?” She asks, rightfully wanting compensation for her free emotional and social labor.

Realization hits Billy and he starts to search through his pockets, pulling out three loose one dollar bills. “Here I hope it will be—

Before he is even finished with his sentence the messenger takes the money, tips her hat, mounts her bike and rides off down the street.  Billy watches her leave and immediately started to pace up and down his apartment once the door was closed. 

“Tomorrow is the day, I’ll walk into Angel Grove with a hot date on my arm and fool everyone into thinking I am not a lonely dork. Billy Cranston is not the nerdy loser he was in high school! ” He thought to himself, picking up a headshot of a handsome stranger, with a phone number scrawled across it in red sharpie. “All thanks to a very handsome Mr. Jason Scott.”

 

 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile at krispy kreme!~

“Sir are you okay?” The Krispy Kreme employee asks, as Billy paces up and down their restaurant, sitting down briefly only to get back up and start pacing again.

“Yes I’m A-Okay," He replied, giving the employee a thumbs up.  But as the young man nods at the affirmation and turns to leave, Billy reaches a hand out to grab his shoulder. “Okay I’m not, you see my two best friends are getting married and my ex will be there.  My crazy hot, model, actor, free runner ex-boyfriend who dumped me out of the blue, who I’m not completely over is going to be there too.  So I hired an escort to be my boyfriend to make him jealous, since Zack, my ex is darn amazing, I need this guy to be way out of my league and really suave!”

The spotty faced employee, with the name tag saying “Justin”, taps the rambling man on his shoulders and points towards the entrance. “Like that guy?”

Immediately Billy whips his head around. In walks this devastatingly handsome guy, with perfectly groomed dirty blond hair, a charming smile and even from this distance Billy can appreciate that he has the bluest eyes he has ever seen.  He was gorgeous and for the mission of making Zack jealous, he was just plain perfect.  It has to be him.

Slowly walking over to him, Billy was able to pinpoint a few more of his dashing features, the fact he was well dressed in a carmine red button up and stiff black dress pants that were definitely name brand. It probably Calvin Klein or Ralph Lauren or any of the other men’s fashion icons Billy never paid much attention to.  And he was just below average height, around five feet eight inches to Billy’s six feet one.  There was a strange appeal to a noticeable height difference.

He was greeted with a knowing smile, and a quick once over. “You William Cranston?”  He asks, with a very vaguely Californian accent.  He was definitely born somewhere near here.

“Yeah but you can call me Billy, if you like, everyone one does. My mom and all my friends do. Some people called me Willy Crams-tons, that was just a not so clever way to spread rumors about me cramming a ton of crayons up my butt because they aren’t my friends. I want us to be friends though,” He rambles once again, putting his hand out for Jason to shake, his nervousness melting away the longer he looks at him. One could even say he was even excited now.

Jason Scott chuckles softly, takes Billy’s hand and pulls him towards him. He wraps his arm around his waist, leans up slightly and places a light peck on his cheek. “Hey Billy, I’m Jason,” He purrs in his ears.

Billy stills, unresponsive to the sudden affection.  Jason couldn’t  see the way Billy’s brows furrowed and creased from bewilderment but he pulls away right away when he doesn’t feel him hug back, glancing at him curiously. “Is there something wrong Billy?”

“Why did you hug and kiss me?” He asks softly, bypassing Jason’s question.  His face was blank but there was an obvious discomfort in his tone of voice.

Jason quirks his eyebrows upwards and scrounged up his face, “We’re supposed to be dating Billy. People, who date hug and kiss, are you not alright with that?”

Billy ran his palms down the freshly starched fabric of his pants, eyes nervously darting about the room, before finally setting on Jason’s face. “I know that, Zack and I used to….It’s just… you’re a stranger and I was…” His voice was yielding and vulnerable, and for the first time since he met him, the very eloquent man was at a loss for words.

“Caught off guard?” Jason kindly fills in. He takes a few steps away from Billy, giving him his space. He smiles amicably and pats him on his shoulders.  “How about you initiate the affection when you’re ready, on your own terms?”  He suggested, his eyes showing an understanding, an acceptance even, of Billy and his circumstances.

Nodding his head vigorously while grinning, Billy agrees. The very attractive couple exits the dinning establishment and enters Jason’s beat up old red pickup.  Once inside, Billy buckles up, closes his eyes and starts muttering to himself.  “Dad I’m about to lie to mom and my friends, I know it’s wrong but I can’t face them alone-”

His date froze, and started staring. “Who are you talking to Billy?” Jason interrupts, his eyes filled with concern.

“My dad, he’s been dead for seventeen years, four months and two days,” He says bluntly, adjusting his blue and tan sweater vest in the rear view mirror.   

“Ah…okay…um,” Jason stutters baffled by the frankness of his statement.

 “Talking to him makes me feel better,” He added, with a disarming smile. There was loneliness in his warm brown eyes.

“Oh okay, but if you need to, you know you can talk to me right? That’s why I’m here.”  The escort comforts, fighting the urge to reach across and holds the other’s hands.  He instead gazes sincerely into Billy’s eyes, holding the gaze for as long as he would let him.

“I thought you were here because I’m paying you.”

 “That too,” Jason chuckles, shaking his head as he starts the truck’s engine.  As they drove Billy explained the long-winded plan repeatedly, also going into great detail about his family and friendship dynamics.

It was a peaceful drive as Jason only absorbed what was necessary, this was going to be an odd yet memorable job, not sure if it will be a good or bad memory, he thought. A more telling sign was Billy actively searching out the country music station. It was the weirdest thing about this entire situation. What twenty seven year old listens to country music?

 

 


	3. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only good scene in the movie.

 

“I change my mind.”  This was said abruptly and clearly.

“What?” Jason groans, startled at said abruptness. He had an idea what Billy meant but hoped he was wrong.  “No you don't,” he reaffirmed.

“If you haven’t notice I’m on the spectrum, I literally can’t think the way you do. I can’t act cool or fine when I’m not. I can’t pretend to be okay with him there. With my friends and family all looking at me with pity because they swore Zack and I were seconds from the altar.”  Billy ranted, panic in his eyes while he paced frantically.  “I change my mind. I can’t go through with this!”

“You know I don’t do refunds right?” The escort deadpans, hoping to dissuade the nervous man from giving up on himself or his plan. He has never had a reason to give back a refund before (costumers never complained after receiving their _service_ ) but he in all honesty he would not have a problem with giving back a refund with good explanation but for some strange reason he doesn’t want to.

Billy attempts to climb back into the pickup, “Keep the five thousand, just drive me to a hotel and I’ll make my way back to LA from there,” He says firmly.

Pressing a button on his key chain, Jason locks the truck. Billy futilely jiggles the door handle, before turning around and throwing his hands in the air.  “I’ll call an Uber then!” He groans, pulling out his phone.

Grabbing the phone from him, Jason pushed Billy back against the truck with his one of his hands and held him there with his strength.  “Hey! What are you doing Jason!”  Billy cried out, face twisted in displeasure and confusion. He had no idea why Jason was trying to stop him from quitting. He was letting him keep the money anyway.   

Stalking towards him slowly, Jason removes his hands off Billy’s chest. He placed his two hands on the truck, cornering and boxing in the already panicking skittish man.  Billy stared up at him with wide blown eyes and the expression of a deer caught in headlights after running into oncoming traffic.

“Billy I need you to stop where you are and inhale deeply ,” Jason commanded, his voice becoming gentle and soothing.

“But Jason—

“Inhale deeply Billy,” He repeated, closing the space between his and the other’s body, barely three inches from his face.  Involuntarily closing his eyes Billy deeply inhales as told, opening his eyes to stare into Jason’s eyes. “Don’t exhale until I tell you,” Jason adds.  Licking his lips and sighing exasperatedly, Jason got even closer if that was possibly, without touching Billy.

His face was so close to Billy’s, that his cool minty breath tickled his nose and eyelashes.  “Relax I’m not going to kiss you, or touch you,” He says, as his rosy lips were just in the exact position to press against Billy’s dark quivering lips. Even while holding his breath Billy couldn’t manage to hold back a gulp, his Adam’s apple bobbing when Jason’s breaths dance on his collarbone.

Goosebumps covered Billy’s neck and skin when Jason’s breath ascended, as he bent his head to whisper into his ears. “He’s going to be so sorry he lost you….” Jason breathes hypnotically into his ear. Billy was suddenly light headed and weak in the knees, wondering if it was due to Jason’s sensual teasing or the fact he has been holding his breath for a while now.  
  
“You are a handsome, sexy, kind hearted, a world class engineer, living a lavish life in Los Angeles. _You’ve made it_. Most people would kill to be you… _to be with you_.”

Pulling away from his ear, Jason gazed longingly in his eyes. It was a look filled with desire and acceptance. This was not an entirely foreign look to Billy but was scarce enough that it had him trembling. His voice ever so soothing and comforting, he just exudes sincerity and truth as he maintains the intense eye contact and the dangerous invasion of Billy’s personal space. “Stop worrying, forget the past, forget the pain, and remember what an incredible guy you are. Do you understand?”

Ever so slowly Billy nods, his eyes showing he was ready to trust Jason and try again.  He was ready to impress his family and friends, and especially blow Zack away with his equally hot replacement and the amazing life he has built for himself, which was all true. “Good, now exhale before you pass out,” Jason says, chuckling lightly, finally giving him some space.

Having held his breath for about a little over a minute Billy exhaled harshly, and panting heavily for a few seconds. It was as if the negativity and fear building within him was expelled upon him exhaling.   “Let’s go! We’re doing this!” He declares triumphantly, pulling Jason into his house.

Jason could only grin in admiration at his sudden determination. This client, Billy Cranston, is going to be a good one.  

_He just knew it._

 

 


	4. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dinner Party but outside.

 

Jason walked briskly to try to keep up with Billy as he dragged him through his house out to the large spacious backyard were the pre-wedding event planning was being done.  It was at Billy’s childhood home because he and one of the brides were childhood friends and Mrs. Cranston was more accepting of her sexuality then her own mother was, ergo she was unofficially adopted by her.

He already noticed that the medium sized house was in a nice quiet suburban neighborhood. Every wooden or brick surface was freshly painted with a bright welcoming color, the grass was green and freshly mowed and there was a vibrant flower garden adorning the titled pathway.

The place was littered with friendly approachable guests who chatted amongst themselves in small groups and eating delicious looking appetizers, with decent soft music playing in the background. But most of the guests surrounded a person talking on the microphone in a large group. It was quite the lively shindig.

Imagine the little adorable kid who grew up running through this garden would end up hiring an escort to impress people.

“Billy! Is that you?!”  A beautiful girl, with a nicely bobbed hair calls out to him, her pink floral dress twirling as she ran over to greet him.

“Yes of course it’s me Kimberly, have you already forgotten what I looked like? We saw each other last Christmas!” He said, running up to meet her half way. His tone sounded awkward and ill-fitted for a reunion between friends, but the way he returned her joyful smile and radiated glee showed his true feelings (he was delighted to see her).

Shaking her head at his all too familiar response, her hands now folded over her chest, and she gazed up at him with a warm smile. “Hug or kiss? I’d really like either one.”

“Kiss!” He excitedly squealed, turning his cheek for her to reach up and place a light peck on his cheek. This earned her an even wide smile, the scene warmed Jason’s heart.

“And who is this?” She asked with a broad playful smirk, specifically motioning to Jason. “Might he is the new boyfriend you kept from us?”   

Glancing at Jason and Billy, she waited for an answer, smirk still on her attractive face. Lying face to face must be harder for him. He clammed up, not saying anything. Jason could practically see the cogs in his head turning rapidly as he tried to formulate a believable response.

“Yes I am,” Jason interjected saving him, shooting Kimberly a disarming smile. “We’ve been dating casually for months now. I was hoping this wedding invite was a sign we were getting serious…… _babe_?”  He softly elbows Billy’s in side to snap him out of his mental trance.

Billy glanced down at him confused at first but picking up on what he was alluding to (the gesturing eyebrows helped a lot). “Yes, we’re serious now. I’ve decided that we should date seriously, so I’ve taken my serious boyfriend Jason, the sports columnist as my date to your wedding to show we’re serious!” He loudly barked out, clumsily and unconvincingly, if he were anyone else.

This speech pattern though a symptom of Billy’s inability to lie was not incompletely out of character, so Kim waved if off. “Oh…okay, well nice to meet you Jason,” She replied, shaking his hand.

She leaned up and whisper screamed in Billy’s ears. Jason could hear every single word. “How hot is he? You sleep with him on a regular basis? Way to go Billy Cranston!” She congratulated, nudging him in his side.

Billy grew flustered, suddenly very interested in the ground, and everywhere else except any Jason and Kim’s combined smirking faces. Jason was flattered, yeah obviously he had to be attracted to Jason or he would not have hired him but it still felt nice to know he could do that to such a cute client.

“Where’s Trini?” Billy abruptly asked, looking for change of conversation, a distraction from his feelings. “I’d like see the other bride please!”

“Umm…she’s with Zack. They were discussing the bachelorette party. He’s her best man, are you okay with that…?  We can keep you guys apart if you want—

“No,” Billy said bluntly, clenching his fist, staring at his friend with determined eyes. “I ca—can,” His voice wavers briefly before he recovers. “I can handle seeing Zack. _I want to see him_. We’re all friends and our breakup won’t change that.”

There was a resilience and maturity in his voice, you can tell he was once hurt and has overcome some of that. He might not be as healed as he would like Kimberly to believe but Jason can see some actual progress from the first time he called him, anxious, hysterical and lacking any self confidence.

“Good,” Kimberly agreed, noticeably thankful she didn’t have to play keep away with her two close friends.

“IS THAT MY BILLY?!!”

A shriek caught the attention of the three chatting friends amongst the other guests, who whipped their heads fast enough around to cause whiplash. The piercing sound came from Mrs. Cranston, who had a microphone in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

“It is my beautiful boy! Billy I’m coming sweetie! I’m coming. Mommy is coming wait for me!” From the hazardous, graceless way she sprinted around the lawn, many could tell she was tipsy, if not full on wasted.  But the closer she came Jason could tell she was indeed Billy’s mother, she had a similar dark glowing brown skin, lovely feline-esque eyes and she large brilliant smile.

“I missed you so much,” She said, when she arrived, invading Billy’s personal space and wrapping her arms around him tightly. It was confirmed, she was a bit drunk. This theory was further supported by the way she swung around the glass of wine, much of it now spilling on the ground. “Everyone this is my beautiful son Billy! Say hi Billy!” She shouted, joyfully.

“Miss you too mom,” Billy said flatly, his discomfort apparent as he waved to all of the guests.  “Hi everyone!”  Many waved back, giggling at his embarrassing predicament (it was good natured teasing).

“Isn’t he beautiful?…he’s smart too....and so very talented. I love him!”

Jason also could not help chuckling softly at his mother’s fawning over her son, but the look of utter displeasure on Billy’s face at being held so tightly for so long is clear, He writes it off as Mrs. Cranston having too much fun to realize his reaction.

“He should be the one getting married first. I love Trini and Kim, I do. They are my adopted babies but Zack and Billy were together first!”  She exclaimed, giggling playfully after.

A dead quietness fell.

The lively party was now a cemetery. 

The declaration, though slurred had been clearly heard by everyone.  Stunned faces were all around, even Jason and Kim were wide eyed, and mouth agape and Billy was frozen in place, still encased in the suffocating embrace.

He wasn’t wrong, his relationship status had been the topic of discussion. It would have really sucked to come alone. Even loving families can be annoying and oblivious about things like this.

“Mrs. Cranston how about we go rest inside the house?” A petite girl in a yellow cashmere sweater and jeans runs up behind the mature inebriated women, taking the glass of wine from her hand.

“But I’m not tired and Billy is here!” She whined, frowning as Trini pulled her off of Billy, taking time to wave at and greet her friend.

Kimberly takes the microphone from her, “Trini is right Mrs. C we can talk about wedding preparations, we’re still iffy on the song choices.” Both girls winked at the two boys and they lead the tipsy host into the house.

The more engrossed she gets in talking about wedding planning activities the more willing she is to being carried into the house, away from her thoroughly embarrassed son and his date.

Well her son, his date and Zack.

Zack, who had been slowly trotting behind Trini catches up to the group just late enough to watch the girls leave the backyard, Miss Cranston in tow. 

This has to be the infamous Zack. He looked like a model, actor and athlete. Jason would admit the guy was drop dead gorgeous. He was self confident enough to admit that the guy was without a doubt better looking than him, had a nice white smile, shiny black hair and an fit body that was just further emphasized by his tight black sleeveless tank top.

He turned to Billy and Billy froze once again, staring at him with the indecipherable expression. Was he afraid? Nervous? Uncomfortable? Bored? Whatever he was feeling it was not showing clearly on his face, he must have been terribly conflicted.

“ _Zack_ ….” He sighed. Whatever emotion that was not distinguishable on his face was in his voice. It was soft and vulnerable.  It pained Jason to hear it.

Zack seemed to notice his ex’s delicate reaction, offering his pity and remorse “Billy, hey…about what your mom said---

“It’s not even an issue.” Jason stated, trying to hide his scowl, stepping in front of Billy defensively.  It wasn’t just his job anymore, he felt protective of Billy. A guy like this didn’t deserve to get hurt in anyway. He put out his hand for Zack to shake. “You must be Zack. Now I can put a face to your name.”

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Zack acknowledged the man next to Billy that he had not even realized was there.  “And who are you?”

“Billy’s boyfriend.” He says with a wide smile, fighting the urge to reach out and lace his finger with Billy’s to prove his point, which would have dealt the final blow to Zack’s ego. 

“We’re really serious about each other, his name’s Jason and he’s a sports writer!” Billy blurted out, whenever he lied, his speech pattern became awkward and he became louder for no reason. Unexpectedly Billy wraps on of his arms around Jason’s shoulders, to conceal his nervousness. The embrace was light, quick but sweet. 

He pulls away not long after. The escort reveled in it for the short time it lasted, which was breaking so many escort rules.  One does not gain more pleasure from physical contact than a client does. And one does not gain feelings for a client, no matter how fleeting these feelings were. It was just wrong and it has never happened to him before.

“You’re a sport columnist?”    

“Yeah, mainly football, but I dabble in baseball and basketball.”

“That’s strange. Billy hates sports, football especially I couldn’t get him to enjoy a single game,” Zack mentioned, skeptical of how such completely different people are dating, ignorant to the fact he and Billy were nothing alike either.

“It’s a real funny story. To get considered for a promotion he lied to his boss about loving football, his boss invited him to a game and he was clueless. I was sitting next to him and he kept stealthily asking me question, so I answered, we started talking about more than football and next thing we know we’re sharing a bag of popcorn and _exchanging phone numbers_ ,” Jason falsely reminisced, his voice becoming sentimental at the end, maybe he should have been an actor, he was started to believe his own lies.

“Well isn’t that... _cute_ ,” Zack marveled at the description of their romantic meet-cute, taken right out of any romantic comedy.  His and Jason's eyes locked onto each other, in an intense stare down, they both oozed alpha male pheromones.

“It is! We are very cute…together, because we’re dating! ” Billy adds, intruding on the eye fight, leaning down and placing an unnecessary small peck on Jason’s cheek, to hammer home the obvious point they were together and cute.  It was odd at first for Jason, considering Billy didn’t like when he did the same a few hours ago but it was proof was he really committed to their act.

“Well I have to go check on Mrs. Cranston, I’m the one who suggested that she loosen up and drink a little. She has been stressing herself with the wedding in few days. I guess it got out of hand,” Zack explains, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He was bewildered by PDA being flaunted in front of him.

“Take care of her, I’m going to visit in a while, I’m...um…hungry!”  Billy chirped, tensely reaching over to the buffet, stuffing his mouth with a bunch of cheese and crackers to keep from saying more embarrassing things.

Zack snickers, shrugging off his friend’s adorkable antics. “Okay cool, Bye Billy, we should talk soon okay dude?”

Resolve weakened by the charismatic smile Zack flashes him, Billy just nods and waves dreamily, and thankful is mouth is too full to talk.   

“You still like him?” Jason asked as he sees Billy swoon at his ex’s dashing smile, still looking at him as he walked away.

“Umm…No?”  That answer was unconvincing to say the least, and muffled by the food in his month.

“Sure…”

Billy chewed and swallowed the food, picking up on Jason’s dubious face, a single eyebrow skeptically. “Maybe a _little_ bit.”

“Hmmm… _sure_.”

“I don’t know okay!”

 

 

 

 


	5. Sleeping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never get your hopes up.

  

“Mom you have to find another room for Jason! We can’t share a room—A bed!”  Billy panicked outside his room, when he hears the shower running.  Jason, his escort was showering in his personal bathroom! He won’t be able to look at his shower the same.

“Why not sweetie? _you are dating_. You and Zack used to share a bed on holidays…” She says, with a wink and a nudge, causing her son to glance around the hall skittishly, unable to meet her eyes. “Jason is such a caught! I thought you would never get over Zack, _I was so worried baby_.” Her concerns had been mounting for quite some time.

She had sobered up as time went by, but there was still a playful edge to her. She was really invested in his life and just wanted him to have that nearly unobtainable dream of a family, a white picket fence and kids, his relationship with Zack being his only long term romantic affair was his big shot at that, until it crashed and burned.

He calmed, and his eyes were able to reconnect with hers. “There no need to worry mom, I’m with Jason and I’m happy!”  He gave her a bashful smile, softly patting her on the shoulders, like she did to him to cheer him up.

“That’s so good Billy,” She smiled, her eyes welling up with emotion, she leaned up and kissed him sweetly on his cheek. “Now here, take this to Jason!”  She then handed him a stack of towels and blankets from the nearby linen closet. “If you still want I can get you a sleeping bag, sorry it just came to me that sometimes you don’t want to be touched, maybe sharing a bed is too much for you right now…?

“No its okay, we’re a couple, I’m used to us sleeping together!” He suddenly argued, defending the legitimacy of their relationship. 

“Okay! Sleep well you two!” She shouts, turning a corner to check the other guest sleepover at their house, a few family members that flew in for the wedding, and Trini, the bride to be.

With an exasperated sigh Billy climbed back down the stairs into his basement bedroom. “Dad, I think I should stop with the lies, I just keep getting myself into more uncomfortable situations and I feel bad lying to mom, I mean I’m telling you so I think that counts for something,” He confided to himself.

“Billy I need a towel!” Jason called from the bathroom, the sound of the shower stopped.

“Coming!” without delay Billy rested down the large comforters, racing to the bathroom, towel in hand.  

Opening the door he came face to face with Jason, the shower curtain drawn, as he stepped out of the shower, _completely naked_.

“You’re naked!”

“Yes Billy, people tend to shower naked. Hand me that towel please?”

Water droplets dripped down his rosy skin and onto the floor. A particular water droplet caught Billy’s eye, it travel from his chin to broad muscular chest slipping down his firm abs, to the hairy trail leading to his groin.

“Billy…Billy...Billy…” Jason chanted softly, barely trying to get Billy’s attention, with a wide smirk coming to his face as Billy had yet to remove his eye from his expose impressive sex hanging low between his legs. “The towel Billy? The floor is getting wet…”

“Oh yes the towel! I’m sorry!” He blurted out, hastily he averting his gaze, as he handed him the towel. Flustered, he held out his hand, with the towel tightly in his tense grip.

Chuckling, Jason accepts the plush blue towel and starts slowly dragging it over his body, drying himself off. “You don’t have to look away….looking is including in your _package_.”

“Huh?”  Billy pondered, turning around to face him once again now that the towel was wrapped around his waist.

“You can look Billy,” Jason hips swayed slightly as he stalked towards Billy, his damp hair sexily tossed about and his upper body still exposed—peak male physique. Billy retreated slowly the closer Jason came, feeling simultaneously intimidated and aroused. “Actually you can do more than that….

 _Step forward_.

 _Step back_.

 _Step forward_.

 _Step back_.

The seductive grin never left Jason’s lips as he stalked ever so closer to Billy, grin widening when Billy’s back hit the wall with a faint thud. Which seemed to spook the boy, he glanced around the room skittishly looking for the culprit who had hit him, before his glossy brown eyes landed right back onto Jason’s ocean blue eyes.

Jason’s hands boxed Billy in, as he did by the truck, earlier that day.

Billy gulped. His gazed wavered, the more intensely Jason leered at him. He bit his lip, letting Jason invade his personal space. Tilting his head to whisper in Billy’s ears, Jason sensually breathes, “We can do whatever you want….for _three thousand dollars more_.”

His warm breath hits Billy’s ear and he trembled, under Jason’s overwhelming romantic sexual attention. He melted, his mind was hazy and his legs were jelly. Billy hasn’t felt like this in way in so long. He could get whatever he want from Jason, for just three thousand dollars more.

Wait, three thousand dollars for sex.

He stared up at Jason bewildered, blinking rapidly. “Three thousand dollars more for sex? Your giant penis aside, isn’t three thousand dollar excessive Jason?!”  Billy argued, his hands now crossed above his chest.

“The hell Billy!” Jason uttered in frustration, pulling away from him, the atmosphere he has created had been ruined.  “Don’t get self righteous on me, didn’t you already pay five thousand for me to pretend to be boyfriend, what’s three more for sex…”

“Yes but I never planned to have sex with you. I just needed a date. But if I did want to have sex with you too, I wouldn’t pay eight thousand dollars!” The once coy, sheepish client became defensive and defiant.  

“And I was giving you a discount because I like you!” Jason responded just as heated, his arms thrown up in the air indignantly.

“ _A discount_?” Billy repeated, his eyes blown wide in disbelief. “How much do your clients usually pay to have sex with you?!”

“Fifteen thousand dollars on average for the full package, less if it’s just one night.”

Billy’s mouth hung open, pointing to him accusingly, “You charge fifteen thousand for sex? That is ridiculous.”

Rolling his eyes at Billy’s rude comments, Jason folded his arms, offended. “I don’t just sell sex, I sell an experience. My clients are not just paying for a fuck, they pay to be lavished with praise and attention, they pay to be deeply immersed in the fantasy of being in love and being loved, they play for absolute vulnerability, where they can shed their mask and be themselves and the secrecy which comes with that. What is money at the cost of having their wildest romantic and sexual fantasy come true …for a few days,” He lectured, describing to his ignorant client the nuances of his business.

Billy nodded his head, understanding much of what Jason had said, showing his respect for the high end escort. “I get it…sorry for any disrespect…I’ve just never paid for sex. And I haven’t had any sex since Zack and I broke up last Christmas…I don’t know if I’m ready,” he admitted, voice soft and delicate.

“It’s okay we can just stick to your original plan,” Jason consoled, one hand reaching out to pat him on the shoulder. “And I don’t think you’re ready for sex either, you clearly still have feelings for Zack.”

“I do not!”  Billy protested again, he sees Jason give him that sassy dubious look again. “I don’t know okay.”

“If you’re ready to move on… _I’ll be here_ ,” Jason purrs suggestively, using a yawn as an opportunity to stretch his arms, flexing his biceps. “ _I’ll be right here_.”

Billy watches him with a goofy grin on his face, Jason’s flexing becomes more comedic and exaggerated when he sees that Billy is pleased. “How do you do that?”

“Watch this.” He spins around, flexing his back, large muscles rippling as he tensed and relaxed.

Billy happy clapped, giggling with glee. “Ooh you have to teach me to do that.”

“Sure,” Jason says, swiftly turning back around.  “ _I’ll have to charge_.”

During his posturing the towel had gotten loose and fallen off of his waist, his junk in clear view.  “That was an accident I swear!”

Billy’s eyes trailed right back down to Jason’s crotch, looking at it inquisitively. It was like he was studying a strange foreign specimen. “Pretty eyes, a nice body, confidence and _an above average sized penis_ ….I can see why some people would pay 15,000, not me but some people. You’re a lot…”

Jason snickers and pulls his towel to back up around his waist. “If you’re not going to do anything but stare, why don’t we just go to bed?”

The pretend couple filed out of the bathroom soon after. Jason just slipped into a pair of plaid boxer shorts from his suitcase and hopped into bed, waiting patiently for Billy. Hilariously enough, Billy had a whole night time routine he had to go through before he went to bed.

He also showered, brushed and flossed his teeth, and put on his retainer, proving oral hygiene meant a lot to him. He assembled and put on a sleep outfit, consisting star wars themed pajamas with matching scrooge hat and fluffy slippers.  It was adorable.

Gathering all of the pillows he could find, he laid them on the bed next to Jason, creating a barrier between them. Just to ensure nothing happened, and Jason didn’t wind touching him by accident. He was done, well almost done. He spoke to his father, well to himself and hoped his father could hear him from heaven. Lastly he placed a bottle of water on Jason and his respective bed side tables, turned on some soft country jams and crawled into bed.

“You done now?” Jason asked, having been waiting almost an hour for Billy to finish.

“Yes I’m sure,” Billy replied as Jason tugged on the lamp’s string, turning off the last light. He laid his head down and tried to sleep.

“Oh good night Jason, sweet dreams!” He whispered screamed, peering over the pillow barrier to look at his sleeping from.

“Good night Billy,” Jason yawned back, groggy and socially drained. He was worn out and they didn’t even have sex.  

 

 


	6. Love Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Jonas Brother Song, completely unrelated.

 

“The chance of you winning is very unlikely Zack very good at sports. He’s in the X-games you know right?” Billy informed as Jason ran to the sidelines, drenched in sweat, breathing much labored.  “It’s okay if you lose.”

“I can do this!” Jason affirmed with pride, trying to covertly rub his aching knee and quietly hissing in pain.

“You’re obviously in pain Jason!” Billy yelped, filled with concern, handing Jason a bottle of cold water and orange slices.

Jason takes a big gulp of the water, before squirting the rest onto his face to rejuvenate himself. “You’re paying 5000$ dollars for me to pretend to be your fantasy boyfriend for a few days, the least I can do is win an amateur game of football,” He said in justification for his strange commitment to winning this game.

“But Jason I don’t need you to,” He groaned in frustration, baffled by the escort’s persistence. There was absolutely no logic behind his behavior. “I don’t understand why you’re so determined to beat Zack’s team!”

“Maybe I just want to knock your ex-boyfriend off the pedestal you built for him!” Jason abruptly shouts out in rage, his passionate eyes connecting with Billy’s frightened brown orbs; watching them grow sadder, tugging at his heartstrings.

He had not meant to shout at him, he didn’t want to hurt his feelings but adrenalin was shooting through his veins, he was in pain and sometimes he got tired of spelling things out for Billy, especially such _personal_ motivations.  

“I’m sorry…” Jason apologizes, quickly eating several wedges of oranges. “These oranges are so refreshing Billy, I feel better already.”

The frown on Billy’s face disappeared, his eyes lighting up with excitement. “Really?”

A saccharine smile came to Jason’s face, “Yeah, I’m going back out there and _I’m going to win_.”  He waved to Billy before running back onto the field as the next quarter of the game started.

And he did win, despite the pain and the grueling competition Jason managed to dash across the long green grassy park field and throw down the football between the goal posts—touch down!

Triumphantly he threw up his hands and all of the players on the field went wild.

It was amazing, Billy never cared for football but he would watch a lot more if Jason playing.

His team--comprised of Kimberly, her maid of honor Katherine and her cousins rejoiced, picking Jason up and parading him around the field. “JASON! JASON! JASON! ” The opposing team comprised of Trini, Zack and Trini’s younger twin brothers were playing at being sore losers, booing loudly, as the small parade carrying Jason passed by them.

Jason was dropped off at the bench, right at Billy’s feet. “I don’t know where you found this guy Billy but please keep him around, we kicked Trini’s tight ass!” Kimberly shouted, accepting a water bottle from the water boy.

“ _I saw_ , you guys were amazing!”  Billy complimented, a wide grin on his face when Jason sat next to him, looking incredibly exhausted but happy. He didn’t know why but he was so proud of him, for doing something completely unnecessary, likely injuring himself.

“I can’t wait to see his footwork on the dance floor tomorrow morning!” The bride said, biding the couple adieu, while reminding them about the mandatory dance class for all members of the wedding party.

When Kim and her family were a ways away, Jason released a harsh gasp, gripping his aching knee. “Oh god I want to cut off my fucking leg!”

“Oh my god, Jason are you alright?!”

Another wave of excruciating pain coursed through his knee. “No I think I’m having an aneurysm in my knee!”

Scooping some ice from his igloo on to Jason’s knee, Billy tries to sooth the fiery striking pain, coursing through Jason’s right knee.  “Do you want me cancel our dance lesson? You’re going to be sore tomorrow.” He worried, rubbing the cubes of ice into the tender flesh.

He sighed in relief when the ice did help a little to make him feel better. “Billy Cranston you’re going to find a tube of icy hot and you’re going to massage my knee all night if you have to! _We will dance tomorrow._ ”

Laughter bubbled in Billy’s chest, “Why do I have to?!” his beautiful smile reaching his eyes, amused by his outrageous demands.

“I got hurt defending your honor, it’s the very least you could do!” Jason countered fervently. There was an awkward pause, he and Billy simultaneously burst out in laughter when their eyes met again.

 Billy probably assumed Jason was joking, he didn’t understand the joke but he laughed because it looked like Jason was going to. The thought of Jason doing something illogical, reckless and painful, just for him, filled him with warmth and made him unable to stop smiling. Jason was really good at his job. He was really dedicated to his job and worth every penny, Billy thought solemnly. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never played a sports ball.


	7. Touchy Feely

 

“So there she is, covered in mud, leaves and bee stings, having dived into the bushes, crawled on the ground and climb into a tree to come through my dorm room window. Its two Am Christmas morning, my dorm supervisor and campus security are on her ass, me and my roommate Kat were trying to shove her back into the closet—ironically.”

“HA!” Zack exclaimed, Trini leaned over from her spot in Kim’s lap and slugs him in the arm.

Kim snickers, continuing her story, “Luckily she’s two feet tall and we were able hide her behind Kat’s cello case and my leather jacket.”

Kim’s maid of honor Katherine giggles while standing a line with Trini’s brothers to get another hotdog and reup of French fries.  “It’s true,” She confirms the ludicrous sounding story.

“You are not much taller than me!”  Trini grumbled, pouting playfully when her wife to be poked her in her cheeks.

“Did anyone hear that? I swore I heard the whispers of a two inch tall gremlin...” Kimberly teased, chuckling as Trini slugs her in the arms too, advancing to pinching her when her slugs showed no effect.

“Ah…hah…she went through all of that just to apologize to me for our huge fight and to spend our first Christmas together, how romantic is that? my little Romea,” She concludes the story, swooning at the end, wrapping her arms around her feisty girlfriend. Trini melted into her embrace, her soft brown cheeks growing darker.

Light clapping followed the heartwarming tale. The small get together—a cook out, was attended by only twelve people, immediate family, so the parents of the brides, their siblings, and their closest friends. As per usual the event was held in Mrs. Cranston’s backyard, at around six pm at night, the sun setting beautifully in the sky.

“Awww, you two are so precious!” Candace cooed, grilling more hotdogs on the barbecue, as her guests (the twins) grew restless and ravenous.

“I know right,” Zack finished up his third hamburger, turning to Billy and Jason, who sat on lawn chairs next to each other, eating and listening to the brides to be reminiscing. “Speaking of romantic gestures, do you two have any stories you wanna share?”

Billy and Jason froze, taken off guard. _This was going to be troublesome._ They had just met a day ago, they had remember to memorize a story of their meeting and the basics information down but forgot to add funny stories, and Billy internally chides himself for not thinking to practice a quirky anecdote or two.

“Yeah the more the merrier!” Kimberly added, encouraging the couple. She was genuinely interested in this guy that Billy had been dating for months yet hardly mentioned in their regular skypes, phone calls, texts or emails. It was bugging her how little she knows about him.

“Embarrassing stories about Billy boy are most welcome,” Trini goads. This was followed by a few light chortles from everyone else.

Everyone now gave the boys their undivided attention. “No…No…um…I’d rather hear more stories from the brides to be!” Billy panicked, unable think of something even nearly as charming as the girls said.

Jason catches the mischievous glint in Zack’s eyes and the shit eating grin on his face, it motivated him to just make something up on the spot. “We have some stories of our own,” Jason said, accepting the challenge Zack that thrown them.

“ _We do?”_ Billy asked in a whisper, not recalling ever coming up with any of their stories other than their first meeting, which Zack already knows. He regretted letting Jason tell that one so early on, it was very delightful, it would be perfect for this situation.

“We do,” Jason said, just as quietly. He calms Billy just a single glance, whiles communicating that he knows what he is doing, he hasn’t failed Billy yet so he gives him his trust, sitting on the edge of his seat, dying to hear the story Jason came up with.

“I’m a little embarrassed to say I fell for Billy first, and _oh did I fall hard_ ,” He says still facing Billy, his voice loud enough for the attentive guests to hear. A blush came to his face when Billy faltered under his intense gaze, eye darting nervously at the patient crowd, before glancing at his plate of food then back at Jason. He just had to see his dreamy expression again. “And I was terrified he didn’t love me the same may, he may have liked me but while I’m planning our wedding, he’s planning what we’re going to watch on Netflix that night. We were on totally different speeds.”

Sharply inhaling at the thought of Jason or someone very much like him, loving him so much, Billy feels himself becoming more and more enthralled by the sound of Jason’s voice and the glimmer of light in his eyes. “But I was given a delightful awakening one night that proved even if it’s in his own way, Billy cared for me, he just had problem showing it in the way I was used to,” He said, using this prologue to come up with a short believable story.

Billy and the guests, who were none the wiser, had wonder in their eyes as he set up the romantic story. He gives Billy a look and a smile that said he was the only thing in the room worth paying attention to, that they were truly alone together and he was explaining a fantasy, he would like to come true, to his lover. “We had been dating for just over a month, its valentine’s day, our first ever valentine’s day, so I asked for time off from work, booked the perfect restaurant, that had the best food, the best live jazz music and a décor straight out of a french catalogue. And the price for such a place, on valentine’s day of all days, was not cheap… _not a columnist’s salary_ ,” He added a humorous intonation and the guest laughed promptly, as if they were a laugh track on a cheesy Tv show.

“And even though I told Billy to be free a week before, marked his calendar for him and gave him a bunch of reminders, and he complained about it being excessive and bragged about his almost perfect memory, can you believe on  the 14th of February, Valentine’s Day, he _was nowhere to be found_!”  Jason gripes passionately as if recounting an actual life experience, and not telling huge lie.

“He wouldn’t!” His mother cried out, abandoning her grilling meat to glare at her son. “I did not raise you to break promises William Cranston!”

Billy’s shoulders slinked down in guilt, how could I do that to Jason? He briefly wondered, before realizing all of that was fake, a lie. He should know this! Why does he keep forgetting?

“ _He did_ , he stood me up, didn’t even answer his phone when I called, as I waited in the restaurant unable to get a hold of him, _I was devastated_ ,” Jason emoted, picking up on Billy’s reactions in real time, he hoped the audience didn’t realize Billy was reacting as if he was hearing this story for the first time, as if he had not been a crucial part of it. “I went home after waiting for an hour, practically in tears. Here was this amazing guy that I was head over in love heels with and he was standing me up on the night when my romantic expectations were through the roof.”

An anxiety, a feeling of anticipation filled the audience as they listened, waiting for the story to turn romantic, for the conflict to resolve. “So I feel shitty, its 11:50 and I can’t sleep as I wait for Valentine’s Day to just be _over_ ….I suddenly get a text, saying “Meet me on your roof.” It was from Billy, whose number I was seconds from _deleting from my phone mind you_.”

There were soft gasps.  A little “Oh no,” was heard.

“So I threw on a Jacket, got to my roof, praying it was indeed Billy and _not an elaborate serial Killer_.” The elicited another round of laughter. Billy didn’t laugh or move, he was far too entranced.

 “When I made it to the roof, I could see a little dining table, set up, and adorned with takeout from our favorite Thai place, a few lit candles, flowers and fairy lights strung up about the place, and Billy fiddling with a telescope in front of the whole scene. It was breathtaking, the view and well _Billy._ ”

Jason released a wistful sigh, and he gave Billy this look, this sincerely look of adoration that petrified Billy, it looked so real, so genuine. Could anyone be that good of an actor? This must be what people paid for, a lie so good even they will believe it above all reason.

“He turned around and faced me, and all of the anger and disappointment that welled up inside me vanished instantly, I just wanted to hold him. He apologized, admitted he over estimated his ability to get the work done at NASA and take a plane back to Los Angeles in time for Valentine’s Day…none of which he had told me about,” Jason’s voice was softer, as if he was just talking to Billy now, and only Billy.

It made his heart skip a beat. Billy’s chest ached and he had the urge to touch Jason, just to make the fantasy feel more real, as if reminding himself, that it was a lie, It wasn’t a dream.

“He pointed to his watch, saying ‘it’s only 11: 55; Valentine’s Day technically isn’t done yet’,” Jason quoted fictional-Billy, surprised when the real Billy’s hand reached across and grabbed a hold of his.

He paused for a long time, just to revel in his feeling of Billy’s palm brushing lightly over his knuckle. It was so small gesture but it held so much meaning, especially for the touch sensitive man. It felt like a blessing, it was far more special and satisfying than anything he had done with anyone else.

Whatever clever speech Jason had devised was lost, so he just clumsily concluded the story. “Um… I forgave him, we ate and talked, we gazed at the stars together all night. It wasn’t dining out in a five star restaurant like I had planned but I was with Billy, and anything with Billy felt a thousand times better than anything else without him, we were happy and umm……god that sounded corny.”

A red blush spread over Jason’s face, as Billy continued his lightly caressing his knuckle with the pads of his fingers,  returning Jason’s equally bashful smile.

“Awww, really cute!” The ladies cooed almost in union. “No it wasn’t corny,” Mrs. Cranston said with tears in her eyes, “It was so beautiful. You kids need to embrace your feelings.”

Trini, Kim and Zack nodded in agreement that it was so beautiful. There was no malice on Zack’s face, in all actually he was smiling.

The two quickly and awkwardly pulled apart, forgetting they were in front of a bunch of people, also forgetting they aren’t actually dating. Jason missed Billy’s touch almost immediately, his precious warmth had been taken from him so suddenly and Billy missed the complete adoration in Jason’s eyes, the adoration he feigned to make the story far more impactful.

Both wished they could relive that moment again and _again_. 

 

 


	8. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory revealed, kinda.

 Shaquille O’Neal is not a liar, Icy hot really does work to sooth all kinds of aches and pains, it did wonders for his knee pain and the fact Billy patiently stayed up half the night massaging his knee wasn’t bad either. His hands were heavenly, just what the doctor ordered.

Billy is very talkative, he loved to talk and can ramble on for hours while they lay in bed. But he was also very inquisitive and wanted to know a lot about what he knew nothing about, it was the scientist in him. He happened to know nothing about Jason or how he became an escort, so he asked. “What’s it like being you and doing what you do?”

Since they were bonding, Jason just shrugged and started to tell his some of his life story. He has never been especially secretive but he was a bit surprised that he told all he did. He explained to him how he used to play football in college, was pretty amazing at it too, till he fucked up his knee doing some crazy prank. He lost his scholarship, this caused a wedge between him and his dad and he just wounded up a college drop out in LA escorting rich older women to events, to make a living on his own. “I just didn’t want to end up back in my parent’s house, having to hear about how reckless and worthless I am for the rest of my life. I couldn’t stand seeing my dad’s disappointed face. ”

Then after a while he didn’t hate being an escort, and realized he didn’t mind the sexual aspect when he was able to pick and choose his own clients, which was around the time he discovered his preference for men, something he never got to explore in high school and college with his booming football career taking over his entire life. “The minute I picked up a football as an eight year old my dad was planning out my entire life for me. He wanted me to play football, have a hot cheerleader girlfriend, and play in the NFL for as long as they would let me.  He wanted me to live his dream, to the point I didn’t even know what I wanted for years,” He concluded, sadly.

He made a name for himself, and now freelancing as an escort for social events. He had been to birthday parties, family reunions, galas, funerals and quite a few weddings with a diverse array of people. He charges whatever he saw fit, worked whenever he wanted and lived a pretty comfortable life. People wouldn’t know by looking at his casual dress (mostly jeans and flannel) _whenever not on call_ and beat up red pickup truck, which he keeps around for sentimental value more than necessity that he’s alright financially. He even took a few community college courses in auto repairs for when he decides to retire, in his old age. “I realize I won’t be young and hot forever you know, so I have a few back up plans.”

After Jason shared all he was willing to share Billy talked about Zack.  Turns out they started dating in high school, casually at first before getting more serious when they became adults and went to college. Well Billy went off to college, around that time Zack started traveling the world, competing in all sorts of X-games to make enough money to pay for his mom’s medical bills. “Zack was my first… _my only actually_.”

It was hard maintaining a long distance relationship, but they managed, _barely_. It got worse when Billy graduated and started working long grueling hours as an engineer and Zack started acting and modeling all around the world, they almost never saw each other, for months on end.

They started taking a lot of breaks, never truly breaking up, just saying they needed space and to meet new people for a while, well Zack suggested this. Billy was fine with not dating other people. The idea of leaving his comfort zone for complete strangers, night after night until one of them approved of him long enough for them to start an official relationship was scary.

 “Kim was always setting me up on dates whenever we were on ours ‘breaks’, I usually humored her, taking out a few people before just going home to wait for Zack to call….,” Billy spilled, with self pity. “ _It’s pathetic I know_.”

So he agreed to all the breaks, as long as it was not an official break up. Then after dating on and on for around ten years, he just up and breaks up with Billy last year. Telling him it’s not working and they were better as friends.

It wasn’t like Billy hadn’t known they weren’t the most conventional relationship, and yes they hardly saw each other, and when they went out it felt more like two friends getting a bite to eat than a real date but he cared for Zack, _deeply_ and would be lying if he said he could see himself with anyone else.

But that could be more of his romantic short sightedness and not just intense devotion. It was unclear.

Romance, relationship and feelings had always been harder for Billy to process and define than any mathematical equation and sometimes he wondered if it was for him at all or just a select group of people, who he could never be one of.

But if he didn’t move on, he wouldn’t just be letting himself down but his mother, who wanted him to have a fulfilling normal life, with the one he loved, that loved him back like she had with his dad, before he passed. So when Zack took him aside after a Christmas party, during their yearly trip to Angel Grove to spend the holidays with their families, it was a complete shock when he says, “Billy, I think it’s best if we break up. We haven’t been satisfied with each other for years now, I feel like _we’re together because we feel obligated to be_ , instead of wanting to be and I feel in order to save our friendship, dude we have to end this.”

 Complete and utter desolation was an understatement and couldn’t begin to describe all that Billy was feeling when Zack said those words. There was Fear, disappointment, and above all hopelessness was swirling within the turbulent mixture of emotions inside his head and chest.

He could not breathe.

He could not think, everything was cracking and falling apart right in front of him.

Whatever he had with Zack had been his last hope, he was sure of it.  

And in a blink, he had lost it, his last hope.

Every single word was burned into Billy’s brain, one of the horrible side effects of having a terrific memory. It replayed over and over in his head when he saw a couple flirting on TV or kissing on public transport. “It was just a further reminder that I was different and….. _might never have that_ ,” He sighed. A tired wariness of someone three times his age escaped him.

“You can have that and _you will_ ,” Jason affirmed lying right next to Billy on the bed, facing him as he stared at the ceiling.

Billy rolled over onto his side so that he was now facing Jason. He looked into his eyes once again and showed that sincerity that made Billy’s weak in the knees and his heart pound in his chest. If he had been standing he would have fallen onto the ground, or hopefully into Jason’s arms. One look into those ocean blue, intense passionate eyes has him _swooning_.  “How...how do you know?” Billy stuttered, still affected by the fierce look in his eyes.

Clearing his throat and swallowing dry, Jason studied the vulnerability on his face. His years of experience as an escort leads him to reassure Billy of his worth as a person but keeping him at arm’s length so he doesn’t forget for too long that this is a business transaction and Jason was neither his friend, his actual boyfriend or his therapist but he simultaneously wanted to silently hold him for hours on end until Billy soaked up all the love, hope and acceptance he had to offer.

But a ten hour hug with Billy was not realistic or would be something Billy would.

So he went the professional route, and gave a formulaic but honest response.

“Billy as an escort I have _“dated”_ many people. I had to stand by and pretend to be with people riddled with issues that make them near unbearable to be around,”  Jason grimaces, as with any occupation where you interact with people it is terrible when clients are assholes and it is even worse when you have to have sex with these assholes. “You do not even make the long list. I wouldn’t even think of putting you in a category with those people _.”_

It was a compliment, small but sincere.  Even the amazing clients he had could never compare to Billy, because even when he was dating those people it still felt like work, he could still be cold, rational and professional when he needed to be. _“You are not unlovable and could never be_.”

“Sounds fake, you sure?”  Billy deadpanned, doubting his ability to love and be loved.

“ _I’m 100% positive_ ,” Jason chuckled lightly, watching the hope slowly return to Billy’s beautiful hooded, upturned eyes. “You have a lot of love and you deserve someone to give it to, and to get some back in return,” He whispered it, as if it was some precious secret.

“I think I believe you Jason,” He murmured, a yawn accompanied his confession. His hooded eyes blinked slower and slower before finally closing. He was asleep.

“Good.” Jason breathed out, watching him sleep peacefully for a long time before he too finds himself growing tired. He yawned, took one last look of Billy’s stunning serene sleeping face before falling into a deep slumber wearing a satisfied smile.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so Busy, I am considering writing a part two to my Saban's descendants. Read that fic if you have time and tell me if I should. Also write some cranscott please, anyone? I hate reading my own work.


	9. Dance with me, Sway with me

 

The night before the two men slept, slept well and slept long.

Billy was the first to wake, he immediately realized he had forgotten to put up his pillow barriers between them, so when they woke up they were cuddled up together, their arms and legs unconsciously entangled.

He didn’t move at first.  He just allowed himself to stay in Jason’s embrace a little longer.  He just allowed himself to savour this blissful security. To his surprise he wasn’t as uncomfortable as before, maybe because Jason was sleeping and wasn’t purposely invading his personal space or maybe he was just enthralled by the trail of drool trickling out the side of Jason’s mouth.

A soft snort escaped Billy, to think a guy like Jason would do something so adorable and embarrassing.  He watched him sleep for a few minutes, appreciating the way his chest rose and fell, and the faintest whistle came out of his nose as he breathes.

This must be what true serenity was, waking up next to a lover. His smile widens until his eyes lands on the clock on his wall. It was 12:15.

They were going to be late for their dance class! Kim and Trini were going to kill them!  Even knowing that he struggled to look away from Jason’s sleeping form, “God you’re beautiful,” He groaned, begrudgingly pulling apart from him.

The slumbering man would not let him go.

As he fought his way out of Jason’s hold, unconsciously Jason tightened his grip, pulling him closer.  Billy wounded up held against Jason’s chest, as his captor nuzzles against his cheek against his hair.  And like that Billy’s touch sensitivity awakened from its deep sleep.

Billy did not want to me touched anymore, plain and simple.  A more detailed answer was that Jason’s strong arms were constricting pale pythons coiling tighter around his chest, restricting his breathing. His weight was a pile of cement falling on top of Billy, slowly incasing him in a ridge mold.

 As per usual, he froze, not knowing how to respond to the forced contact. The only indications of Billy’s discomfort being his grimace and swiftly shifting eyes.  These were small, maybe even insignificant facial expressions to most people but to anyone who knows Billy, really knew him, knew what these expressions meant and what to immediately do when they saw them on the man’s face.

Long full eye lashes fluttered open, Jason smiled when he saw Billy looking up at up at him, pressed up against his chest. This was a divine sight. Jason could really get used to this, waking up with Billy flushed against his shirtless chest.  It would have remained divine, if he hadn’t seen the signs of Billy’s discomfort, his petrified body, his rapidly shifting eyes and uneasy grimace. He knew him too well to enjoy this.

Jason did know _Billy_.  Though he had only really known Billy for a couple of days, he paid enough attention to him to really know him. Jason Knew his expressions, gestures, and inflections, even the tiniest ones.  At first it was just him doing his job, making sure the client was truly comfort and satisfied, eventually, slowly but surely, it become _more_.

“ _Jason_ ….” Billy softly breathes out, his vulnerable hoarse voice, just hammering home what Jason had already figured out.

Billy did not want to be touched.

Posthaste he released Billy, drew his arms away from his back, sitting up in the bed.  His face was rosier than usual, and if someone were to look close enough they would see goose bumps all over his arms. “I’m so sorry Billy,” Jason apologized, internally chastising himself for frightening Billy like that. “ I was sleeping and I wasn’t aware I was…you know…invading your personal space.”

Clearing his throat, stumbling to his feet from the bed, Billy began bustling around the room, his back turned to Jason as he roots through his closet for clothes to wear to the dance lesson. “It’s—okay Jason!  You were sleeping so---OOH we’re late for the dance class!”

Frankly Jason could not give a damn about this dance class, he would have really loved to lay in bed with Billy all day long but he was on a job, so his pleasure and comfort should never be the focused. He had to get up, get dress and be the perfect fake boyfriend to a client he was having feelings for.

It was rough.

“I call first dibs on the shower!” Billy exclaimed before grabbing his towel and running off into the bathroom, immediately turning on the water to allow it to turn hot first.

“We could shower together, saves time and conserves water.” Jason grumbled to himself once Billy disappeared.

“You say something?” Billy calls from inside the bathroom, having heard the escort talk but not understanding a word.

“Nothing!” Jason blurted out, his facing growing redder at the thought of Billy overhearing his desperate and inappropriate suggestion.

“Okay Jason, I’ll be as quick as possible!” Billy gleefully went back to preparing his ideal shower conditions

 Jason dejectedly flopped down on the bed, emotionally exhausted.  “What have I gotten myself into this time?”

 

Within thirty minutes the men were ready, Billy’s long shower routine taking a lot of time. They barely made it to Angel Grove’s only dance studio before 1pm. Trini must have seen their arrival through the windows because they met her at entrance her arms crossed above her chest.

“Homeboy is never late to anything,” She commented, narrowing her eyes at the couple.

Billy skittishly apologized, but Trini ignored him, walking to Jason, poking him in his chest. “So I blame you for this,” she said smirking.

“We may have been a little _preoccupied_ ,” Jason said, subtly implying some adult fun. He returned Trini’s suggestive smirk, and the two exchanged a small fist pump. She got some last night too, was the being sentiment passed on.

Billy did not pick up on the implied sexual nature of the conversation but still managed to accidently added to it, removing the all the sly subtlety.  “Yeah after I spent all night massaging Jason, we slept together. He probably feels wonderful, I’m surprising amazing at it but I’m just worn out,” He whined, stretching the sleep and stiffness from his muscles.

Somehow, Jason the seasoned escort was reduced to a flustered blushing mess.

Clasping her hands over her mouth to mask her giggling, she walked back inside to relay this all to Kimberly. Their baby boy was all grown up and was getting his back blown out on the regular. It was good to know.

 

Everyone in the wedding party had to learn how to formally dance.  Several people claimed to already be able to dance, so this lesson was deemed unnecessary but the tango was proving several of them very wrong.

Trini’s twin brothers danced with Kimberly’s cousins. Each twin was paired with someone either comedically too old or young for them.  Just managing to get the steps but having no enthusiasm at all. Zack on the other hand had all the enthusiasm in the world, swaying Katherine around the polished wooden dance floor but there was no passion there. Zack always found fun in anything he did, but this was not attractive to the more serious Katherine.  The blonde girl was had her eyes fixed on the dance instructor Tanya, fixed on her soothing words and her gyrating, swaying hips.

One of the brides recognized this sort attention and giggled as Kimberly picked her up off the floor, with her hands around her waist. “You just attract gay ladies don’t you?”

“I have a sort of mojo that just reels them in!” Kimberly bragged, resting the short girl back down on the ground as instructed, attempting to lead the routine.

Trini rolled her eyes as she is swirled. “What kind of mojo? You just short of begged me to go out with you.”

“That is the mojo,” Kimberly clarified, moving in tune with the music. “After I did everything possible to get your attention, _you adored me_.”

Narrowing her eyes, trini allowed herself to be elegantly dragged around their spot on the dance floor. “I’m pissed that you’re right,” she admits, watching the smirk on Kim’s face grow.

 

 

Like any formal dance, basic coordination, some agility and rhythm was needed, that was a given but a romantic dance like the tango needed some romantic chemistry to succeed above all else. While Jason and Billy struggled to maintain basic coordination and rhythm, _they had loads of chemistry_.

 It showed in the way that even though they had more space between them than rest of the couples at the beginning of the dance, (Billy did not want to be touched, so for a while they just practice their steps in front of each other) they were slowly and naturally being drawn closer.

_The Attraction was magnetic._

Hand in hand, they rocked slowly together. Both men could not keep their eyes off each other, and exuded passion with each step, but passion could not always make for coordination and precision.

“Ah…AH,” Jason hissed and face contorted as Billy stepped on his foot for the fifth time. It was far more painful from the rest of the other times because his toes had grown more tender and sensitive after the repeated abuse (even within his leather shores).

“I’m so sorry Jason! I don’t why I can’t seem to get this right,” Billy lamented, eyes now cast down, trained on his feet to keep from accidently hurting Jason again. “I’m usually a pretty good dancer.  I have this one dance called the algebraic. _It’s a real crowd pleaser_ at holiday parties.”

Chuckling at Billy’s demonstration of his nerdy personalized hip gyrations—he was convinced is the epitome of skilled dancing, neglecting to recognize formal dancing is a whole other beast—Jason’s pain was soothed by his own sincere laughter. “ _It’s okay Billy_. I’ll live.”

Billy smiled, feeling that he was forgiven again. It warmed his heart to know that Jason never lashed out at him when he kept repeatedly hurting him, he probably could not handle it if he did. He needed to pretend Jason was at least his friend so he could ignore the skeevy feeling he got when he thought about the fact he was hiring a guy to pretend to love him.

Barely a minute after, Billy step on Jason’s toe again, the same foot he had stepped on before. Reeling from the immense pain, Jason let go of Billy’s hands and bend down to clutch his toes. Frantically and awkwardly Billy kneels down to help, the same time Jason is rising up from his crouching position.

Oh this was bad.

The two collided _hard_.

 Jason’s head rammed into Billy’s chin, it knocked him back, right onto the floor.  Reflectively Billy held onto Jason when he felt he was falling, which caused Jason to fall along with him, landing right on top of Billy, injuring his knee again in the process.

After the expected grunts of pain and grumbles of discomfort, there was just silence as they looked into each other’s eyes. Still, even after crashing into Jason, pulling him down to the ground and reinjuring his knee, there was not a hint of malice in his blue eyes, not one bit.

Many people found Billy to be annoying, he was never popular in school because a lot of people seemed to be unable to bear through his quirks to get to know him, to try to befriend him, Trini, Zack and Kimberly being the wonderful exception. Romantically his situation was no different, another reason why he  never wanted to break up with Zack. Who else would put up with him if not a friend turned partner?

No one, he thought.

Gazing into Jason’s eyes, still looking at him, filled with admiration and acceptance, after all he did, he knew different. No one could fake that. He at least had to consider Billy his friend, he had to. And that in itself was enough to rekindle Billy’s hope that there was else someone out there willing to put up with him.

More than just put up with him, there was someone out there ready to love and care for him. Maybe even several people were willing to love him platonically and romantically, because he was worthy of at least that. He had to be, from the way Jason was looking at him.

It was a lot to take away from just one extend gaze, but only people who felt it would understand. It was a look that made chills run up his spine and his head feel as light as a feather.  It was so hard to explain, because he barely understood it himself.

If you would believe, he was on fire and freezing cold at the same time.  His skin was set on fire, burning with desire to be with or just be near Jason while the anxiety within him was cooled as if extinguished. And at the same time, he was imbued self assurance, something he had learned to live without or at least live on very little, _not anymore_.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he noticed Jason was smiling, a sweet exquisite smile.  Glancing around the room, Billy noticed that everyone was staring at them, so many eyes filled with concern (Kimberly and Trini), bewilderment (Zack) and even amusement (the twins). He had fallen in the middle of the dance floor. He can’t blame people for gawking at him, and he can’t fault himself for feeling the social uneasiness of the situation.

But one glance at Jason’s smiling face had him grinning back just as wildly. _Then they laughed_. One look at each other and they busted out in a fit of gleeful laughter. Saying laughter is the best medicine, is false, medicine will always be the best medicine, unless the pain is all in your heart (well metaphorically in your heart, not logically). Attesting to this, whatever cracks in the veneer of Billy’s damaged armor were healed _instantly_.  

Having regained some composure after their laughing fit Jason scrambles to his feet, putting out a hand to pull Billy up. Gladly, Billy accepts, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet by the stronger man. On the word of their instructor, the silent gawking stopped and dancing resumed.

“Should we take a break or something?” Jason offered, not letting go of Billy’s hands.

“Do you need to stop, are you in pain?” A wave of regret briefly washed over him, he feared what more damaged his stunt had caused Jason.

Jason huffed, “A little sore, but I want to keep dancing.” He bent and relaxed his right knee, exercising away any stiffness.

“Me too!” Billy practically squealed, flashing Jason a white toothy grin. “And I want to lead this time, I think the problem is I’m unable to follow someone else’s steps, I want to make my own. You think you can keep up with me?”

The nonchalant way Billy says this is incredible, he has no idea he just posed a challenge to one of the most competitive men in the world.  And if the prize was his attention, his hand in marriage, just that dance or whatever else, Jason was more than willing to do what it takes.

“I don’t know,” He says, trying to mask his absolute excitement from Billy. “But I damn well want to try,” Billy's self confident smirk was enticing and just titillating for Jason. It made him want to please him more than ever.

Billy yanked Jason closer to him, with great force. That knocked the wind out of the blonde, making his eyes go wide with surprise.  “Do it again!” was written all over his face.  He would let Billy drag him across the dance floor all day if he would be pulled smack dab against his chest just like that again. Air couldn’t even move between them. _He could get used to this_.

Taking notice of the sensual tone of the song, and the way Kim had her arms around tightly around Trini’s trim waist, Billy followed suit. Wrapping one of his arms around Jason’s waist, using the other to clutches his hand, holding their joint hand hold high, maybe a little too high.

Pressed flush against each other’s body, they began rocking and swaying to the beat of the song. Both of them felt much lighter and so they moved more gracefully, if still in a comedic way, exaggerating the more subtle moves. This just elicited more giddy snickering as they twirled around the dance floor, smiles never leaving their face.

Tanya the instructor was a tad peeved the two had gone off course but was happy to see the foot stomping had come to an end, Jason was better at following Billy’s movements than vice versa. It was poetic, someone changing to accommodate Billy, instead of Billy changing to accommodate everyone else as would be expected.

The couple communicated purely with their eyes, lips and general facial expressions. Billy never told Jason where he was going or what he was doing next but he still followed precisely. He knew what his eyebrow wiggle meant, what his lip bite meant and could not lose focus on the shift of his body against his if he tried.

`Everyone else in the room disappeared and nothing else matter except for the feel of Billy’s chest against his, the feel of his hands on his body and the rich smell of his cologne. Billy was also far too preoccupied with the undeniable yearning in Jason’s eyes and the feel of his waist in his arms. He was enjoying this too, Billy didn’t know just how much but he wanted Billy to be near him like this more often.

Jason’s arms rose above his head as Billy twirled him singlehandedly, watching him grow excited as he spun in a perfect circle before coming to a halt. A gasp escaped his lips as Billy abruptly dipped him _low_ , bending his back, supporting him well with his forearm.  Both felt so happy and young, yes they were only twenty seven but they felt thirteen, as if they were at some spring fling dance they had never gone to but should have.

When swiftly pulled back up, right against Billy’s chest, Jason no longer cared about dancing, just wanting to melt into Billy’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around him and held him while Billy still rocked their body side to side to mask the fact they were just cuddling now.

“Told you I was a good dancer,” Billy sang playfully in Jason’s ear.

Jason’s chuckles were stifled as he face was buried in the crook of Billy’s neck, reveling in the privilege of getting to hold him for longer than customary. He didn’t see the way Billy closed his eyes, also basking in the warmth of their private—public affections, but he did feel the arm around his waist tighten and he did manage to feel firm lips press into the middle of his head, it was brief but so real.

They danced together like this, well after the others had gone to lunch.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week's chapter, this weekly update thing is proving difficult.


	10. The Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game: Spot mentions of other power rangers.

 

A bachelor or Bachelorette party was a cultural staple in America, one could not imagine a wedding ceremony not proceeded by one. What says commitment and fidelity more getting grinded on by a bunch of naked oiled up people then throwing money at them in compensation. _Nothing!_

Kimberly was beyond psyched for her bachelorette party, but Trini was having second thoughts and a lot of doubts. Zack being Trini’s best man refused to let her skip out on such a _time honored_ tradition. Planning a bachelor/bachelorette party for anyone who was not straight could be quite difficult, what a lesbian and bisexual woman finds sexy was not always the same thing straight men and straight women found sexy. But Zack and Katherine were up for the challenge (as a Bisexual man and Lesbian respectively, they allied to make sure each party was catering to each lady).

Each bachelorette party was held at the same club at the same time to save money on renting two venues, but the parties were separated, with the brides’ parties being held in different sections of the very large Zeo Night club, which was coincidentally ran by a friend of theirs ( _A Mr. Rocky Desantos_ )--so it was heavily discounted, _thank god_.  

The friends of the two spent their time running back and forth between the individual parties making sure everything going according to plan, Zack and Katherine were in charge of the music _and adult entertainment_ (literally running a casting call for exotic dancers, to pick the right ones) and Billy was assigned everything else, it was a lot but he loved the responsibility, had a great memory and was timely.

“This is not krispy kreme donuts. _These are dunkin_ , you trying to ruin the wedding Adam? You what Divorce starts with Adam, D—as in Dunkin,” Billy lectured, inspecting the platter of donuts that were just carted in.

Adam, the caterer’s eyes widen, shocked by how Billy escalated the trivial situation. “First of all how could you tell the difference?  We hid the boxes!”

“You’ve got the wake up pretty early to get one past me!” The self appointed party planner had clipboard in hand, checking off certain last minute touches, a donut pyramid being an essential one.

“Second, why is a specifically Krispy Kreme donut pyramid even important to a bachelorette party?”  Though Adam was making a valid argument, Billy looked at him as if he had grown three heads. How could he not understand the significance of Krispy Kreme donuts at a bachelorette party?

“Their first official date was at a krispy kreme, this is an important call back to that special day,” He elaborated, for a moment warming the caterer’s heart  before adding,  “Kim says and I quote, “I ate more than donuts that day.” I assumed that was a sexual innuendo ergo perfect for their bachelorette party!”

“Third, that’s cute and all but it’s past 8pm and the only krispy Kreme in Angel Grove is closed! We have to make do with what we have!”

Billy chuckles boisterously before coming to an abrupt halt. “No we don’t,” he deadpanned completely serious. “There is a Krispy Kreme that closes at ten in Stone Canyon.”

“You want me to go to the next town over FOR DONUTS!!!?” 

“ _Yes Please_.”

Adam stomped off, grumbling to himself.  He was only letting Billy get away with this because he owed him a huge favor, a humongous favor.  He can’t fault him for waiting to collect on this favor.

Having made peace with his necessary evil, Billy turns his attention back to the clipboard. He loves his clipboard, he loves having a mission and purpose.

A hand rests against the small of Billy’s back, he goes ridged as expected but relaxes when he hears a familiar voice. “Will you lighten up? The party is going great. _Enjoy yourself_. ” Jason advised, leaving his hand there because Billy has yet to protest or shrug him off.

“I am relaxed, this is the only fun I could have at a… _strip club_ ,” He whispers the ending as if it was secret and it was not what everyone here came for.

“I think it’s a regular Night Club, _we brought the strippers_ ,” Jason jested, making a fair point. Even though Rocky would not be against running a strip club, his Night club was on the up and up. The décor of elegant, the music classy on most nights and upstairs had a topnotch bar and lounge, for those who wanted a break from the partying.

Aisha ran the bar and lounge, Adam was the head chef/caterer for events held at the club. The three partners had managed to do a lot for themselves. Just a few years ago they were but fry cooks and waiters at Ernie’s juice bar. It was a real success story.

“It is still just not my scene,” He protested, still bustling around the room, checking things off his list as they talked. He loved multitasking, it stimulated his mind and reflexes, and he was very proud to say he was good at it.

“Really?” Jason’s brow quirked upward, as he seriously doubted what Billy had said. “Because there is good music, dancing; which you love by the way and all your friends are here, having a good time. It’s literally all the stuff you like, _unless I’m mistaken_.” He would really like to believe he had a good grasp on Billy’s personality by now.

Billy stopped walking around the room and sighed, “Stuff I like in _moderation,_ the music is too loud, there are too many people and they are dancing way too close to me. I rather stay back here and _orchestrate things_.”

“I get all that, or I at least try to.” A hand lightly rests on Billy’s shoulder, squeezing it to reassure him. “but Kim is doing body shots now and,  you missed Trini’s first lap dance to make sure all the decorations were the right shade of _pink and yellow_ ,” He said humorously, watching a smile ever so slowly spread across Billy’s face.

“I…don’t know.” Even there he was slowly warming up to the idea, there was still some reluctance. As if he was afraid of something.

Cooping himself up in this room, avoiding Trini’s side of the club, the side of the club Zack would no doubt be on.  Was he afraid of running into Zack again, afraid of running into him getting a lap dance from some sexy dancer? Would he be jealous?

“You know what? If you still don’t enjoy yourself, then I’ll stay back here and help you organize things.” Jason made a deal, a promise that seemed to uplift Billy’s spirits, put a little light back into his eyes. It was selfish of him, but some ugly part of him, deep down, really wished Billy did have a shitty time out there so he could be alone with him, back here. “Maybe give Adam and Aisha a much needed break.”  

There was some truth to that, the overworked staff was a half an hour away from staging a coup, sick of Billy’s precise and outrageous demands.

“You’ll miss the party…” Billy said, his voice filled with gratitude, unable to mask how very flattered he was by the offer. “You would really do that for me?”

“Of course,” Jason replied, hands slowly descending from Billy’s shoulder in a swift caress.  He clasped his hand in his.  “This is hardly my scene either, _being with you is the only reason I’m here_.”  Sincere blue eyes were fixed on Billy’s willing bistre brown eyes, vigilant for any visible signs of discomfort.

_He saw none._

In all truth his affection was met with enthusiastic consent. Billy beamed, as Jason leaned closer to sensually whisper in his ears. “And you know I could give you a private lap dance if you want, completely _free of charge_.” The warmth of his breath tickled the shell of Billy’s ears, before descending down to his collar, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Flustered and charmed, Billy allows Jason to lead him out of the kitchen by his hand.  He wishes the same hand was still slowly caressing the length of his arm _, ideally his whole body_. This was a very new feeling, a very new intense feeling.

 

Slowly they strolled through the club, Jason’s hands still in Billy’s. That contact was a pillar that kept Billy stable and upright as they traversed the raving wild event. As he predicted this was not his scene, it was far too overwhelming.

The music blaring from multiple speakers was some lewd provocative billboard top 100 songs that Billy never cared for. Not that he expected his musical taste to be universal but why did it have to be so loud _.  It was deafening_.

Everyone else seemed to be having the time of their lives, crowding the dance floor, bumping and grinding against each other.  Patrons; mostly bachelorette party guests and their friends were Writhing in ecstasy, surrounded by flashing multicolored strobe lights. They were lasers when they struck Billy’s retina, he held his head down more often than not, just to avoid the burning.

Sweaty warm body parts would repeatedly come into contact with him.  Every few seconds someone to bump into Billy, grab a hold of him or brush against with him as he struggled to make it to the front of the room. It was as if someone had stripped him naked and made him lay in a tub filled with slimy reptiles. He didn’t have a particular fear of snakes or the like but this was just unsettling.

If the earsplitting music, the forced contact with strangers, the nauseating quench of sweat mixed in with alcohol and many different perfumes and colognes and flashing strobe lights were not enough, he was forced to endure being in a room where it was perfectly normal for strangers to be _naked_.  He hardly liked seeing himself naked much less some paid professional naked people _(hypocrisy noted)_.

There was such a thing called sensory overload people, dammit!

He still stared though, he saw a diverse array of gorgeous exotic dancers twist, contort and gyrate their bodies in a series of very enticing motions and poses. It was mesmerizing. A particular long haired beauty catches Billy gawking before he can look away, the dancer immediately jumps of the stage where he was performing, and stalks over to Billy, wearing a speedo, _just a blue speedo_.

The mystery dancer’s body was art in motion. He had the sculpted figure of the gods, his muscles moving with his body as he walked over to Billy. “Hi the names Koda, do you want---

“He’s taken,” Jason quickly sniped before the lovely koda can even finish his sentence. Like before he stood between Billy and whatever “threatened” his safety or in this case his celibacy. “So move along.”

Taken back this rudeness but hardly offended Koda looked towards Billy for his confirmation, Billy mouthed a “sorry but no” and smiled shyly.  He was to most people’s knowledge here taken, he was in a relationship and it would look real bad to get grinded on by some guy, even some incredibly attractive guy. That was the reason, nothing else, certainly not the bubbly feeling he was getting in his chest as he saw Jason become protective and jealous. No sir, that was far too barbaric for Billy wasn’t it? attraction born of _possessiveness_  or so he believed.

Being the gentleman he appeared to be, the stunning dancer named Koda bid Billy ado and backed off. He looked as amazing walking away as he did approaching them. Even Jason noticed, staring wistfully at his rippling back and taut behind as he strutted away.

“Can you believe the nerve on that guy, we’re holding hands like a couple and he still approaches you. Ugh that is so rude!”

Billy chuckled, looking at his exasperated jealous expression. “Yeah you’re right.  He is rude, but also super hot.”

“ _So hot_ , after this is all over, maybe you should get his number.” Jason forced himself to say, to throw Billy off the scent that he was a lot more desirous of him than he was letting on.

“Maybe,” Billy shrugged, knowing damn well that is not going to happen. After this all over he’s going to need time to recover from his fake relationship, unable to just jump into one with some random guy, no matter how hot.

 

 

Pushing through the cheering crowd, comprised of a lot more familiar people, they finally made it to _Kim_.  She was surrounded by an even more gorgeous group of half naked people, feeding her whip cream covered fruit and sweets. She groaned as Katherine pulled her away from a particular hunky guy, in short red hot pants, that was having her lick whip cream of her abs. “ _Bye Tyler_ ,” she sang, giggling afterwards.

 The male dancer gleefully waved her off and went back to dancing with a girl with seashell pasties on her breasts and a bikini bottom that read ‘Shell-Bs’. Her name must be Shelby. There was a pun in there and Billy really liked that, it showed creativity. Billy pointed to the dancer’s pun and Jason rolled his eyes, “She’s a gorgeous girl, with a killer body and that’s what you’re focused on. You’re ridiculous Billy.”

“You’re not exactly scoping her out either. I had to point her out to you!”

“Well I’m gay. She’s not really my type Billy.” He chuckled as Billy grew more defensive. He just loved puns, probably more then he liked naked people, which was a lot. “I think she gave Trini her first lapdance.”

“Well you’re barely looking at the guys either,” He accurately pointed out, if Koda had not approached Billy, he would not have noticed him at all. Jason was focused on the single targeted mission of getting Billy to Kim and back safe, a literal escort mission.

“It’s not my bachelor party. If it was I probably would enjoy it more but…why look at them when I’m with you, the most beautiful person in this entire building?” Smirking seductively at the completely smitten, doughy eye expression Billy gave him, Jason leaned down to whisper something in his ears but it was drown not by the simultaneous boisterous shouts of “SHOTS! SHOTS!”

Billy was glad he didn’t hear what Jason had said, if that obvious pickup line was making him lose all his common senses and turn to putty, anything else would make his knees weak and he’d faint like the dames in European period films. _This is what people paid him for_. Jason hands shifted, letting go of Billy’s now sweaty palms, slowly moving his hand to the small of his back, something Jason had notice Billy was getting used to and didn’t even go ridge at.  He may even have enjoy the small affection.

Having settled into a comfortable position, the two watched as Kimberly hovered over a feminine figure laying flat on a glass counter. Smirking she leaned down and upon instruction she began to slowly lick a long stripe from the performer’s upper thigh to taut tight abs, tongue dipping into her navel.

“What is she licking?”

“Mostly salt for the tequila shot she’s about to drink and a bit of edible body butter.”

“Oh,” Billy answered, marveling at the act and Jason’s expertise.

Kimberly’s tongue made it to the person’s forest green bra, barely obscuring her large breasts. She picked up the shot glass with just her lips, down it quickly (by skillfully bending her head back, managing not to choke).  Billy noticed she never used her hands, which must have been the point of his game.

Grimacing at the burn and strong taste of the alcohol, Kimberly briefly shut her eyes tightly and shivered before leaning back to capture the lime wedge between the woman’s brown full lips. After she triumphantly captured the lime wedge, she threw up her arms and the crowd roared explosively.

She leaned back down to thank her talented performer when her eyes widened and the lime wedge dropped from her lips. “Tommy? Tommy is that you?”

The dancer sprung up at her name being called, “Kimberly? This is your bachelorette party?” A dashing grin was on her face as she too recognized her client.

“You bet it is! I’m marrying Trini!”

“Trini? That pint sized punk that hated my ass but wouldn’t admit it?”

“Yes that one!!!”

“Aww that is so cute,” Tommy chuckled, her voice gravelly and low, making Kimberly giggled and twirl her hair between her fingers like she was nineteen again and on spring break again.

“Tomcat, why did you quit surfing? Not that you don’t make a _great stripper_ ,” She flattered, eyes scanning over the other girl’s rocking body before coming back to her hazel eyes. Surfing gave her that body and she was utterly dedicated to the sport the last time they were together.

“ _I’m moonlighting_.” Tommy explains, sitting upright, crossing her legs. Her hair fell onto her warm olive toned shoulders and down her back. “I need to pay for med school and my accommodations. Winning Surfing comps usually covers tuition but I still need to pay for books and food and stuff when I lose which is a lot lately. ” There was no bitterness in Tommy’s voice; she was just rolling with punches life was throwing at her.

“Cool, I can’t wait for you to be  _Doctor Oliver_ ,” Kimberly says, as Tommy uses the rubber band around wrist to put her hair up into her iconic ponytail.

“If you and 'little bit' are here, _I know Zack can’t be far_. Where is the legendary masterdong?”

The crowd dispersed a while ago, since nothing interesting was happening here but a conversation; two old friends catching up. Billy and Jason remained behind, both looking at the scene with confusion. It was alright for Jason to be confused, he didn’t know anyone in this town but Billy looked equally as confused.

“Do you know her?” Jason asked, seeing that Billy was not taking his eyes off Tommy and Kimberly chatting.

“No, I don’t know her,” Billy answers frankly, his face an unreadable wall.  “But she knows _Zack_.”

There was that baffling expression again, Jason didn’t know if Billy was angry that this girl knew Zack or not. Yeah he knew Billy more and more every day but every once and a while Billy would throw him for a loop. His just looked conflicted.

 

 

It was just a few minutes later before Zack and Tommy had reunited, and Billy found out their connection. The two met a few years at the X-games. Specifically they dated when Zack and Billy went on their first ‘break,’ or that’s at least what the dates of their meeting tell him. Sometimes Billy’s incredible memory felt more like a curse more than anything else, because knowing that hurt. _It stung._ She must have been the reason why.

Without even warning Jason, he slipped through the crowded party and went back to operating the party from behind the scenes. This time he wasn’t in the kitchen, he was in the stairwell of the building, eating donuts and communicating with Adam and Aisha with his phones. Those two were capable, they could handle things in his absence, and Adam had even managed to get the Krispy Cream donuts he wanted.

He was avoiding Jason, because he didn’t want to be comforted. He was sulking, did not know why but he knows he wanted to wallow in this awful feeling for a while longer. He was so jealous of Zack’s ability to move on so quickly. Long ago he wanted to leave Billy behind for something better and just managed to work up the courage to do so.

That stung, whether you want to get back with your ex or not, knowing they moved on way before you was salt in an open wound.

On this fifth donut and his second bottle of Mike’s hard lemonade (he didn’t drink alcohol), his wallowing was interrupting by Trini and Kimberly stumbling into the backroom staircase, giggling as they passionately made out, their hands feverishly roaming under each other's clothes.

“Where are you two going?” Billy asked to their surprise, they jumped and pulled apart as if they were teens getting catch being naughty and not adults about to get married.

“We’re leaving early,” Trini admitted as Kimberly looks over at him in guilt. “We’re tired…”

“But the party isn’t over and you’re the guests of honor!” Billy argued, realizing the second half of his party plans were going to be wasted. “Also the brides should not see each other before the wedding!”

“Billy the party was amazing, you, Kat and Zack outdid yourselves! You got us horny, mission accomplished!” Walking over to literally pat Billy’s back, Trini leaned down and kissed his forehead. “But if you think we’re going to skip sex to follow some arbitrary superstitious rules, _you’re sadly mistaken_ ,” She announced, already half way towards the back door that leads to the parking lot.

“Damn right!” Kimberly shouts in agreement.

He chuckles as they snuck out of the club, surprised when Trini peaks her head back in, “Oh Kimberly says you also have permission to have fun and break your own rules, get a lapdance, ride that hottie of yours to the moon and back...!”

“Ps: Tell Zack and Katherine we went home, we don’t want them searching for us only to become very comfortable with what they find.”

“Will do!” Billy said, accepting his mission. She waved him off and he heard the engine of Kimberly’s car start.

 

 

Billy exited the stairwell and went on a mission to tell either Zack or Katherine that the two love birds had wondered off together and do not want to be found.  With all his heart he hoped to find Katherine first, tell her and then instruct her to relay the message to Zack. He did not trust himself to be alone with Zack, not in this moment.

Luckily, he did see Katherine first, in the lounging area, where the music was heavily muffled and the atmosphere was serene. She was sitting in a well upholstered white leather sofa, just inches away from their dance teacher Tanya, talking enthusiastically. Billy did not want to ruin their momentum but he needed to quickly inform her and leave, immediately.

“I don’t have a date for tomorrow and I was wondering---

“Hey Kat, sorry to bother you,” He apologized, watching the blonde pout as her love interest greets him.

“It’s nothing Billy, what’s up?”  Tanya asked, her smile widening when she sees the girl’s impatient expression. She was so cute.

“Trini and Kimberly ran off to be alone for together, they said not to look for them. Tell Zack for me, I can’t find him,” He instructed, lying at little. He did not even bother to look for Zack.  He hoped she didn’t see right through him.

“No need to worry about Zack,” Katherine said, in a suggestive tone. “He ran off with Tommy a while ago, _I doubt it was to look for the girls_.”  

That was definitely a sexual implication. She was implying Zack and Tommy ran off to have sex, Billy reasoned accurately. He didn’t know what to feel or how to respond to this information.  Was he supposed to feel even more jealous, _of Tommy_? Because he can honestly say he wasn’t. He never was jealous of Tommy.  Through and through, he was jealous of Zack and what he has always been able to do.

Move on!

Zack has always had this incredible momentum. He was always on the move.  Billy spent the majority of the adult hood in a classroom or in the workplace, stuck in some rut but Zack, Zack has gone everywhere and done literally everything.  While Billy was still trapped in the past, holding on to every vivid memory he remembers, whether good or bad, wishing he could be like his good friend, his amazing friend. _His youth was slipping away._

“Billy are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine Tanya,” voice so very  monotonous, deep in thought.

Stationary and staring off into the distance, Billy evaluated his life decisions. “Do you need something else?” Katherine asks worried he has yet to move.

How does one move on?

Move Billy!

Move!

“Where is the nearest ATM!?” Billy blurted out, feeling himself come alive. Lightning had stuck him, filling him with sudden impulsiveness and tenacity.  He knew what he had to do.   

“Just across the street...”

With that he was off, on a mission to do something reckless, to satisfy that desire for instant gratification, and finally get out of the rut he had created for himself. Tanya and Katherine could only watch as ran off into the other direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for errors. I need a beta. I think i'm back on track!


	11. The Cheesy Sex Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a romcom AU. You knew this was coming.

Kimberly and Trini barely made it through the door before they are tearing each other’s clothes off. Little plastic buttons on Trini’s yellow plaid t-shirt were no match for Kim’s nimble fingers. They fell at her feet with just a few plucks. As a reward, her fiancée’s t-shirt now slung low on her shoulders, exposing her golden neck and shoulders.

“God, Trini, you don’t know what you do to me,” Kim whispered into the crook of Trini’s neck. Her voice was hoarse yet teasing. The heat of her breath setting the entirety of Trini’s body on fire; set aflame with  _desire_.

“I have  _some_  idea,” Trini murmured as Kim peppered kisses down her neck. Kisses grew more heated the further she went down Trini’s throat. She released a surprised gasp when Kim started nibbling at her collarbone, her fingers gripping Kim’s hair when she inflicted particularly salacious bite.

A stifled squeal escaped her when Kim soothed the bites with sensuous caresses of her skillful, tantalizing tongue; her nimble fingers pressed to Trini’s sopping wet, silk panties.

Thoughts swirled in Trini’s head: How had she managed to get my jeans around knees? Why can’t I stop making embarrassing noises? Do I even care?

Her mind went fuzzy when Kim’s lips went lower… and lower. Her fingers pressed deeper; her touch still slow and soft.

“ _You have no idea_ ,” Kim said, her voice so wispy and lustful it sends shivers all over Trini’s body as she lavished it with gentle touches and intense attention. Trini barely had a moment to process all that was being done to her body and react before her back was pressed to the door, and she saw Kim falling to her knees before her, looking more stunning than any girl back at the club.

“Ahh…  _Kim, right there._ ”

 

 

“Billy, where were you half the night?”

“I was in the stairwell.”

“Were you avoiding me?”

“Yes…  _Sorry_.”

Jason sighed. It was a short, yet tired sigh. He did not know who he was more fed up with: Billy or himself. Eventually, he chose himself. There was just something unsettling about being fed up with Billy for just being who he was. It was probably his own damn fault anyway. “I should be the one apologizing for dragging you out your comfort zone. That was inconsiderate of me. I’m sorry if I caused you any…  _harm_.”

“Your heart was in the right place and I appreciate you caring whether I was having fun or not, but to tell the truth, I wasn’t. I wished I could be inside with everyone but it was just all too much for me,” Billy confessed, scooping up a hand full of sand, only to swish it around in his hand, release it, and repeat the ritual all over.

Jason huffed and continued to mentally berate himself, Billy’s words just sinking into his head. “Your heart was in the right place.” Yeah right, that’s what people tell perpetual fuck ups. A flash back to just a few minutes ago comes to him.

_He was leaning up against his red truck outside, calling Billy’s phone for the tenth time, unable to find him anywhere in the entire club. Jason thought he had gone home or ended up somewhere random. As he was about to take off on a manhunt, or, well, rescue mission, Billy came running up to his truck from across the street._

_“Billy, where—_

_“The beach! Jason, I want to go to the beach.”_

_“What—why?”_

_“No time for questions! Just drive me to the beach… please?”_

His pleading big brown eyes were too much for him to resist. So Jason drove Billy to the beach as requested, which wasn’t hard to find considering California was not lacking in shoreline locations. It was hardly ten minutes of silent driving before they were sitting on a huge red blanket, alone on the beach at midnight.

“Are you finally going to tell me why you wanted me to drive you to the beach?” Jason asked once more, eyes fixated on Billy and the moonlight that shone on him. His dark brown skin looked blue under the moonlight. It was radiant, he was radiant.

Rough waves beat against the rocky sea shore, getting smaller and weaker the closer they got to the shore. Politely, Billy waited for the noises to dissipate before replying. “I guess, I wanted to do something risky and fun, and needed a nice backdrop.”

“Well, that’s good,” A chuckle erupted from Jason; he clapped his hands in celebration and flashed Billy a brilliant grin. What an incredible breakthrough in just three days. He was proud of him! “What do you want to do?”

“ _Have sex with you._ ”

Suddenly choking on thin air, Jason beat against his chest to catch his breath. Billy said it so casually, as if he was listing off an item he should pick up at the store. He felt like he was seconds away from choking to death on Billy’s bluntness. “Really?” He coughed, hoping he didn’t mishear what Billy had said.

“Really,” Billy confirmed with a wide smile, finally looking up from the sand, breaking his ritual.

“So w-where do you want to start?” Jason stuttered nervously in a way that was very amateurish for his profession. What could he say or do? He had not expected the night to end like this, nor did he expect this behavior from Billy, but this was him being a risk taker and he approved of it 110%. “What do you li—

Spontaneously, Billy leans over while Jason was talking, placing a firm kiss on his pink lips. After the brief shock faded, Jason returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, tilting his head to accommodate Billy’s, parting his lips in the process. Much like their feelings for each other, the kiss deepened, growing more passionate slowly before picking up quite rapidly.

Billy lacked any semblance of technique, but as with their dancing, he made up his own motions and Jason just had to follow as best he could. The kiss was sloppy and heady, there was far too much tongue, teeth, and saliva but damn it if it wasn’t the best kiss either of them have ever had.

Head as light as a feather and clouded, Billy could not form clear thoughts. He was running on pure instinct and his instincts said this felt good. The way his skin yielded to Jason’s touch, how his body cried out for more, by unconsciously making more room for his hands to wander under his clothes or the way he literally cried out for more, by moaning into Jason’s mouth when he touched him in all the right places.

None of it was forethought, not a single move, not the way he pressed Jason down against the blanket (much to Jason’s glee) or the way he practically mounted him. The intense, breathtaking kiss was broken as Billy pulled his sweater over his head, all whilst straddling Jason. “ _Wow_.”

Smirking, Jason ran his hands over Billy’s exposed chest, the cool sea breeze whipping around Billy’s skin covered him in tender goose bumps and his nipples grew erect and sensitive. Just a few twists of the nipple and a flick of a slick thumb, and Billy’s head was thrown back in utter pleasure. His cry came out in a needy whimper, retaliating instantly by grinding his clothed hardness to Jason’s, causing the escort to suppress a groan, to retain some control over the situation but his quivering thighs and constricting abs gave him away.

He loved this; he loved Billy and god that felt good to admit to himself. He bit his pale, pink lips hard to keep from shouting it to the heavens and waking up all of Angel Grove or scaring Billy off. Nothing killed the mood more than someone confessing their love way too early into the relationship, especially during sex.

Billy was vocal. It seemed most of his body was an erogenous zone and everywhere Jason touched him with those heavenly hands made him cry out and beg for more. His lover could not complain. The sounds were music to Jason’s ears, more melodious than any chorus he had ever heard. When he wasn’t making indistinguishable pleasured noises, he gave instructions, telling Jason where and how to touch him, what he liked and how he liked it.

He was sexy, so damn sexy and most likely had no idea just how much. Jason was going to tell and show him one of these days, soon he hoped.

The more they did, the more they learned about each other, diving into this unexplored piece of their dynamic. But eventually, the exploration ended. After they felt they knew enough about the plains of each other’s body to satisfy themselves and each other, the real action begun.

Hot wet skin writhed rhythmically against hot wet skin. A hungry, no, a ravenous lust overtook the two lovers on the beach that night (both feeling the desperate need to go hard and fast), but that soon settled when they arrived at peak arousal and that too faded.

A blissful ecstasy followed.

After getting so high, cuddling and comforting after the love making was really necessary. The withdrawal was near unbearable. Billy, who was sensitive to all manner of strong, intense emotions and touches, really appreciated how patient and gentle Jason was with him. Running his hands over his body to warm up and sooth his hypersensitive skin, Billy wrapped himself in a cocoon of the red blanket while he got dressed. Afterwards, he and Jason snuggled up together in the cargo bed and slept.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this fic is earning it's rating.  
> ❤ Special thanks to my lovely new beta, "Deku08" (on tumblr) for editing this chapter.


	12. The morning after: Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure readers know why Zack and Billy broke up, I only hinted at it, from Billy's POV.

 Billy and Jason were woken up by the harsh light of the rising sun just before seven o’clock. Their muscles were sore and aching. They rose up from the positions they fell asleep in, clinging onto each other in the cargo bed of Jason’s pick up. Stretching helped relieve the pain and stiffness a little.

 “Why couldn’t we do this at your house again? In an actual bed?”

“Trini and Kim booked it _for the night_.”

“They should be done by now right?”

“You don’t know them well do you?” Billy giggled, as Jason brushed sand off of his body. Sand always wound up in the most uncomfortable places.  “We’re lucky if the house is habitable by mid morning.”

Groaning Jason hopped out of the back truck, leading Billy down by his hand. “Well we’re going have to interrupt; we both need a warm shower.”

“Definitely,” Billy agreed, shivering in his boxers and a thin white tank top. Noticing this, Jason took off his denim jacket and draped it over Billy’s shoulders. The gesture in itself made Billy feel warmer already. 

The couple rolled up the blanket, collected the rest of their clothes, and took one last glance at the calm ocean waves and the way the sun rose high in the sky. It shined down on them and they basked in the crisp sea breeze that blew through their clothes. It was refreshing and relaxing, making every problem they had seem to vanish with the wind.  “It’s gorgeous here! I never want to leave!” Billy shouted into the wind, grinning all the way through.

“It is,” Jason agreed, marveling at Billy, before glancing at the time on his phone. “But we should go. We have a wedding to attend.”

“We should go then,” Billy sighed, feeling the wind tickle the hairs on his legs. “I should put on some pants too.”

“I disagree. Never wear pants again,” A kiss was pressed to Billy’s temple; Jason left him behind and climbed into the truck to start the engine.

Billy gleefully followed, practically jumping into the pickup truck. Sitting beside Jason in the passenger seat, Billy watched him as he prepared to drive off. His face was rosier than usual and there were still grains of sand on his clothes and in his hair. His hair now was a disheveled mess, but a cute disheveled mess. He was so lovely.

Leaning over, Billy placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Smiling sweetly, Billy pulled away clearly pleased with himself.

“What was that for?” Jason asked, the cheek where Billy kissed growing redder.

“Just a thank you for everything, _especially last night_ ,” he cooed bashfully, redressing as Jason drove, slipping his sweater over his head.

“No need. It was my pleasure too.” Knowing his feelings were mutual, that Billy too enjoyed last night’s exploits, filled him with pride. _Yeah I did that_ , he thought, wearing a smug grin. To reiterate, he had never questioned his sexual prowess as a professional, but this was Billy, someone he had deep feelings for. He wanted to give him more pleasure than he had ever given a client. He was special. What they had was special.

Billy sorted out his jeans, riffling through the pockets as he spoke. “Speaking of which, I should give you this.”

Eyes fixed on the road as he drove, Jason had to wait for the right opportunity to glance over and see what Billy was motioning to. “Give me what?”

“The money for last night,” Billy said confusedly, causing Jason’s head to whip around fast. _What money was he talking about?_ , Jason thought until the wad of cash in Billy’s hand. With it came the realization that last night Billy thought he was performing a paid service while Jason thought they had finally consummated the growing sexual and/or romantic tension between them. “You said three thousand dollars, right? I am willing to pay full price though. _You’re worth full price_ ,” he said in a light hearted, joking tone. Jason was not having it.

How could Billy be so damn oblivious and accidently callous? “I don’t want your money, Billy!” Jason snapped, gripping the steering wheel tighter. He kept his eyes fixed on the road again, knowing that if he looked at Billy’s face any longer he would fall apart, maybe even start crying.

“But you said---”

Jason cut off his defense, knowing what he was going to say. “It was different then, Billy. I thought you realized that, but...I guess not!”

No matter how dense and oblivious Jason felt Billy was being in this moment, he recognized when Billy had picked up on the sharpness of his tone. Billy was confused. Jason was angry with him for paying him for doing his job? “So you don’t want to be paid for the sex at all?” Billy clarified once again, ensuring that the amount was not the problem here.

“Not with you, Billy,” He sighed, sad and tired. He tried to conceal his feelings and act professional like he did with normal customers, but he could not hide how he was feeling, could not hide all the volatile emotions.

Billy slipped on his pants, stuffed the money back in his pocket, and gazed at Jason, seeing his frowning face and feeling the wave of negative emotion radiating off him. “That’s a weird business practice, Jason…. _but okay_.”

Under normal circumstances, Jason would laugh or say something flippant to ease the tension in the car, but his throat was dry and it burned when he swallowed.

From that exchange on, Jason and Billy drove in silence. Billy could feel he had angered or offended Jason in some way but could not pinpoint how. Jason asked to be paid just a few days ago and now he was refusing money altogether, money Billy would admit he earned in every possible way.  Was there a Yelp review page for escorts? Jason would get 5 out of 5 stars for sure.

                                                                                                                    *******

“Walk of shame boys? How tacky!” The boys both heard as they entered. It was Zack’s voice coming from the living room. Any plan they had to sneak down to the basement to Billy’s room was foiled. Worst of all they were caught in a very compromising situation.

A donut was hanging out of Zack’s mouth when he finally saw them.  Even with his mouth full, it did could not hide the mischievous grin on his face. “They don’t even have the decency to change their clothes,” Kat jokingly added to Zack’s claims, walking out behind him, peering over his shoulders to get a good look at her friends.

Kim and Trini ran out of the kitchen to join in on the public shaming. “Well if it isn’t the beach boys,” Trini said, bringing her cup of coffee to her smirking lips. Kimberly giggled, wrapping her arms around Trini’s waist. They were one to talk, having quite the eventful night themselves.

“How did you know we were at the beach?!” Billy marveled, more pride in his voice than shame.  Jason on the other hand was still too upset and annoyed to pretend to be bashful for the effect that Billy’s friends were looking for.

“You’re trailing sand in on Mrs. Cranston’s clean floors for starter,” Kimberly pointed out. The boys immediately looked down to see a trail of sand following them from outside and falling off their clothes and out the crevices of their shoes. Anakin Skywalker was right, sand is the enemy.

A chuckle escaped Zack when he saw Billy glaring down at the sand on the floor as if it had betrayed his confidence. “And to add to that, I saw Jason’s truck parked on the beach when I was driving Tommy home,” he admitted, only for Billy to look at him wide eyed and for Jason to glare. Zack’s voice alone was irritating him.

“I heard that you and Tommy left together way before Jason and I left…” Billy commented, showing sudden keen interest in what Zack was saying. Jason found that suspicious. Why would Billy be keeping track of when Zack and Tommy had left?

 _Wait a minute. Did Tommy leaving with Zack make Billy jealous? Did he want to get back at Zack by sleeping with me?_ Jason thought. It made so much sense that Jason could no longer deny it. Billy had indeed hired him to make Zack jealous. Billy wanted to get him back and everything Jason was feeling was just delusional, unrequited bullshit. Last night was just like any other transaction Jason had ever had with a client; there was nothing special about it, or at least, not to Billy.

All of it was in his head. The heartbreaking revelation made him deaf to the conversation that was still happening around him.

“Yeah but that was just to get something to eat. After that, I took her to my place to meet my mom,” Zack clarified, mouth half filled with food as he talked. It came to his attention that this is probably the longest, most comfortable conversation he has had with Billy since the break up so he rambled on just to lengthen the interaction. “Your mom was there too. She spent the night at my place. She and my mom had a little girls night-in since having moms at a bachelor party would defeat the purpose of a wild night.”

“Those two have been awfully close lately. Watch it you two or you might become step brothers,” Kimberly teased before heading back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

Trini’s face contorted in confusion and she followed behind her. “Don’t make it gross, Kim. Billy and Zack have done things together!” She protested, running behind her. _What was she thinking saying that?_ Trini thought. _Things are already awkward between those two; no need to throw this into the mix._  

“I think it’s cute. They deserve romance after all these years,” Zack said, surprising everyone. There was sereneness on his face as he smiled at Billy. “I mean they have a lot in common…” He was thinking about how both Mrs. Cranston and Mrs. Taylor have lost their husbands in the same mining accident, but knew he didn’t need to say it for the others to understand.

“I’m unsure how I feel about that…” Billy shrugged, bringing his hand to his chin, rubbing it inquisitively. He was contemplating whether he should allow this to happen, if it was indeed a budding romance, but concluded it was his mother’s decision to make. “But mom should start dating again. She is getting up there in years.”

A soft, yet swift smack came down on Billy’s head. “Billy, you can’t say that about a lady you doofus!” Zack exclaimed, thoroughly offended for Mrs. Cranston.

“But it’s true!” Billy cried out. He pouted as Zack giggled, hand caressing the part of Billy’s head that he had injured before Billy and Zack started rough housing. Zack trapped Billy in a headlock and ruffled his hair. It hadn’t been cut in a while, so it made Billy look so much younger and freer.

Jason looked on quietly while they played. He felt left out, jealous, and above all irritated with himself for getting in a situation like this. Clients have fallen for him and he has contingency plans set up for when a client gets too attached, but he never predicted in a million years he would be the one getting attached.

Katherine managed to pry Zack off Billy when he started to show discomfort, but the discomfort didn’t last long as Billy found himself laughing when the brides to be ran out of the kitchen and dog piled on Zack. Cue Billy laughing at the impromptu wrestling match from a safe distance.

Amongst the rabble rousing, Jason tries to quietly slip away from the crowd, to go unnoticed, but Billy sees this and calls out to him. “Where are you going, Jason?” He halts and turns around, releasing a disappointed sigh before facing Billy with the best ‘happy’ face he could muster. He couldn’t see his reflection but he knew it was not a very convincing happy face.

The stronger his feelings for Billy became, the harder it was to be fake or dishonest with him. He had to get this wedding over with so he could get away from this town and Billy. Jason was willing to do anything to make moving on easier. “Jason, don’t you want some leftover donuts for breakfast?”

“Nah, Billy, I think I really need that shower,” Jason replied, dusting off some imaginary grains of sand off his shirt. A wave of guilt overcame him when Billy frowned. It was clear he wasn’t buying the excuse. “I’ll eat with you guys after I’m done, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll just wait until you’re done then…”

“Alright…”

A few awkward seconds passed as the two just stared into each other’s eyes. Billy searched for the truth in Jason’s blue orbs while Jason tried his best to hide the intense feelings building within him. Unable to hide much longer, Jason turned to leave again, strolling down the hallway, away from his feelings, away from Billy.

“Hey, Jason… are you mad at me?!”  Billy was a lot louder than he had meant to be. His friends pretended not to hear Billy; lovers’ spats were always awkward to witness. All of them tried to look busy or walked out of the room. “Did I mess up anything up… last night?”

Even though his expression was the epitome of softness and fragility, it still managed to wound Jason deeply. There was a genuine concern Jason had not seen in awhile, having been estranged from most of his family. He couldn’t hurt him with the truth, yet he couldn’t outright lie. “No, Billy, you were perfect. I guess I just misunderstood what last night was about, but you didn’t do anything wrong. _I promise_ ,” He reassured, his lips curved into a small smile just unambiguous enough to set Billy at ease.

“I still think something is bothering you…” Billy said, eyes never leaving Jason’s but now filled with more hope. The reassuring smile Jason gave him was taking effect. “But if you say we’re good, then we’re good!”

It was his turn to flash Jason a dazzling smile, a smile that warmed every inch of Jason’s body and made him want to pick Billy up, spin him around, and plant the most amazing, mind blowing kiss on him. But he didn’t. Instead, he nodded in agreement and walked away again.

The further he got away from Billy, the faster he walked. When Jason made a turn and knew he was completely out of Billy’s view, he began running. He ran down the steps of Billy’s basement and into the bedroom’s bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He hadn’t meant to slam the door but his heart and head were pounding at the same time and he couldn’t control himself, not in this moment.

Gripping his aching chest, Jason leaned against the door for stability but soon slid down on the floor, his face buried in his hands. A million disparaging thoughts ran through Jason mind at light speed.

_Dad was right. I am a total screw up. I can’t even fuck for money right.  Why am I putting myself through this? I don’t even deserve a guy like Billy!  I shouldn’t even be wallowing in self pity. I should be out there doing my damn job, what I was paid to do, and support Billy through today, our last day together. I have my entire life to cry, not now, not today._

Biting back a tear that threatened to fall from his now glossy eyes, he stumbled to his feet, over to the shower, turned it on, and just climbed in. The freezing cold water sprayed over his fully clothed body. He shivered briefly before embracing the cold.

He was determined to get through this job for Billy. He might not come out unscathed, but his wellbeing was not what was important here, not to him.

A haggard sigh escaped him as he peeled the soaking wet clothes off himself, warm water now beating against his bare skin and soothing the goose bumps the cold water had aroused. “I’m going to do this. I can do this,” he repeated over and over for little under a half an hour.

                                                                                                            *******

Jason was fine. He seemed fine. Contrary to Billy’s gut instincts the minute he came out of the bathroom almost an hour later, he was the same as he ever was. Jason was charming, flirty, courteous, the perfect boyfriend. Everyone was impressed by him, but Billy knew better. There was something off about his behavior. The familiarity, the rapport, they had built up was completely gone. Whenever the two were alone, Jason never talked; he just smiled and nodded his head in agreement to whatever Billy said and did as he was told. It was like he was on autopilot.

Billy didn’t bring it up because he didn’t want to upset Jason. He hated seeing Jason as annoyed and irritated with him as he clearly was this morning yet he couldn’t help to keep trying to get him out of the new shell he had handcrafted for himself. Jason had put up a wall either to keep Billy out or to protect himself. From what he was protecting himself from exactly, Billy didn’t know.

“Hi, Jason!” Billy called across the extravagant conservatory style greenhouse where Jason had been hanging ribbons on the pillars and benches with Aisha and Tanya, who were giggling and chatting very lively with Jason. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Jason nodded and walked over to Billy, wordlessly. Billy smiled, putting aside his clipboard for the first time in hours. “Jason, I was wondering if you---”

“Billy, sweetie, Rocky and I finished the banner!” Mrs. Cranston yelled, from a ladder on the other side of the room. “Can we please move on to the final flower arrangements?”

“Nope, it’s still crooked!” Billy yelled back, having not even glanced at the banner. “So yeah, Jason, after the wedd---”

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN LOOK AT IT, BILLY!” Mrs. Cranston shouted back. She was beyond irritated with her son’s perfectionism. Her feet were tired and her patience was wearing thin. “This is the fifteenth time we’ve adjusted this goddamn banner! It can’t get any straighter than this, sweetie.”

Billy, of course, had elected himself the wedding planner, taking over most of the coordinator position from his mother and the professional planner they briefly consulted before said professional quit due to ‘creative differences’ with Billy.

“It can and it will! Maybe number sixteen is your lucky number!” Billy responded, too preoccupied with his proposal to worry about his sassy tone or who he was speaking to. It was his first big mistake of the day. “So after the wedding you and I can maybe—”

Shocked and appalled, Candace froze for a moment, letting the utter disrespect sink in. After the shock passed, she shook herself and made her disapproval known. “Billy, sweetie, I know you’re excited but remember I brought you into the world and I am not afraid to take you out! You hear me?!”

The threat was duly noted.  A shiver of pure fear ran up Billy’s spine, his flight or flight impulses kicking in. Yes, he was a grown man but his mother was still his mother. “Yes mommy!” He briefly reverted to a childlike state, just enough to quell her fury.  “Give me a second… please?”

A sickeningly sweet smile came to her face when she was appeased. “Alright, sweetie, _take your time_.”

“As I was saying, Jason—”

“Billy, I need you for a few minutes!” Once again Billy was cut off, yanked by his collar away from Jason by Zack. He struggled against Zack’s hold. Everything lately seemed to be keeping him from telling Jason how he feels. It was so unfair.

He finally gave up when it proved futile, accepting that he was being dragged in the opposite direction from Jason. Jason just shrugged and waved as a disgruntled Billy was being dragged off by Zack. “DANG IT! What is it, Zack? I’m busy!” Billy griped.

Zack did not hold up on the rough handling as he explained, “Trini is having a crisis! We need to calm her down or the wedding is not going to happen.”

Eyes blown wide, mouth agape, Billy could not believe what he was hearing. Kimberly and Trini belong together. This was not up for question, not even by the girls themselves. There was no way in hell he was going to allow them to cancel the wedding, especially not after he put so much work into it. “HOLY CRAP! Why didn’t you say that?!” 

He pulled himself free of Zack’s grasp and ran out of the conservatory ahead of him. “What are you waiting for, Zack?!” He screamed back zealously. Now Zack could hardly keep up with him now that Billy was on a mission.

The two fled the glass room in haste while the others stared on in confusion, having heard very little of that.

“Raise your hand if you’re sick of Billy’s shit?” Aisha proposed when she was sure Billy was out of earshot. Instantly everyone’s hands flew up. It was unanimous.

Jason chuckled softly, “Come on guys, he means well.” He defended Billy valiantly, dismissing his downright tyrannical behavior.

“He’s driving me nuts,” Mrs. Cranston deadpanned.

“You’re his mom!” Jason argued, unable to hide the amusement on his face. This was priceless.

“And I have been dealing with this for years,” She countered, as she climbed down the ladder and collapsed into the nearest chair. She and everyone else were worn out. “He becomes a different man when he’s holding that damn clipboard.”

“I think he’s cute with he gets like that,” Jason chuckled, eyes twinkling as he spoke.

“Of course you do,” Tanya said, rolling her eyes at his wistful declaration.  He had fallen far too deep in love with the boy to be an unbiased commentator.

                                                                                                                            *******

Out of the conservatory, Zack and Billy raced at high speed towards the main house. The wedding was being held in the backyard of the Hart’s manor. They were one of the richest families in Angel Grove so Kimberly and Trini never had to look far for an exquisite location for their ceremony. 

They made it to the backdoor of the house before Billy came to a sudden halt. He knelt over and gripped his knee, hyperventilating as he tried to catch his breath. Zack stopped behind him, far less winded as he waited for Billy to recollect himself and speak. “By…the…hmph…way where is she?”

“Umm… the wine cellar!” He yelled, as if the idea just came to him. But this clumsiness went unnoticed by Billy who was too busy trying to save the wedding to analyze Zack’s little inflections. “That’s where she was hiding when I found her.”

Billy just nodded and ran through the door. The wine cellar was a large closet in the kitchen. It had large, rustic wooden shelves filled to the brim with untouched bottles of wine.  It smelled of old potpourri. The cellar was well insulated to ensure the best aging and preservation. It was perfect for hiding.

But aside from the shelves of wine and a few stacked boxes, it was empty. Trini was nowhere to be found.

“Where is she?” A very confused Billy wondered aloud, peeking behind the wooden crates to see if the petite bride to be was hiding behind them. She wasn’t. Though silly, he was tempted to open the boxes and check to see if she was in them. She was small but not that small.

Not a second later the door of the cellar was slammed shut. Billy’s head whipped around so fast he was surprised it didn’t pop right off his neck. He turned to see Zack stand in front of the door, his arms crossed, with a smug look on his face. Was he blocking Billy’s exit? He was!

Bewilderment apparent, but feeling no real fear, Billy walked towards Zack. His friend would never hurt him physically no matter what animosity they currently have between them. “What are you doing, Zack?”  
  
“Preventing you from running away,” He replies, the smug grin on his face slowly fades to reveal a somber visage. “We need to talk.” Zack was desperately pleading with Billy, his voice serious and lacking his usually playful edge.

“Talk about what?” Zack rolled his eyes as Billy pretend to be oblivious. Sometimes him being oblivious is genuine, but Zack knows him well enough to know when he’s just trying to avoid confrontation. Billy hated confrontation.

“You know what: us _, our break up_ ,” Zack didn’t mince words or dance around the subject. He knew it needed to be dealt with sooner or later. This was important, this was nothing to laugh about, and ironically, Zack’s old philosophy was every problem could be solved by tackling it head on and laughing while doing it. “You’ve been hiding from me.”

“I haven’t been hiding from you. We see each other all the time,” Billy countered, using semantics to his advantaged. Over the three and a half days since Billy and Jason arrived, he and Zack did see each other plenty of times, but every time Zack approached Billy, he was suddenly busy or Jason dragged him off somewhere.  
  
“Okay, so you were avoiding me, _not hiding_. Still sucks. We dated for ten years, Billy! We can’t just pretend it didn’t happen.” Stalking closer, Zack stared up at Billy’s frowning face with feverous eyes. Sometimes he hated that Billy was taller. It was hard to intimidate him from five inches below.

Arms now crossed above his chest, Billy sneered. “Barely five years if you count all the ‘breaks’ we had,” he grumbled bitterly. It was brief but he was finally sharing real feelings on the matter. Zack was actually shocked. Noticing the athlete’s stunned expression, Billy felt guilty. “ _I’m sorry_.”

A soft chuckle escaped Zack, his eyes lit up with delight. “Don’t be. I deserve it.” When Billy hung his head low, Zack used his fingers to prop up Billy’s chin, gazing in his eyes with all sincerity. “This is what I want. Call me out on my shit.”

“I can’t…” Billy sniffled as Zack wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You can. Let it all out.”

Tears started to slip down Billy’s chin. “You made me feel like I wasn’t _… enough_!” He croaked out the confession, burying his face in the crook of Zack’s neck. “You were always moving on to the next best thing. I knew you would move on from me eventually. I just didn’t expect it when it did happen.”

Zack closed his eyes, gently patting Billy’s back and letting the taller man rest all of his weight onto him. “I wanted to see the world and do things and you had a routine I couldn’t conform to. Your life had so little space that I felt you had no time for me. I was just surviving by whatever I found fun in that moment. I was jealous you had a career; you had direction and I was just some mooch on your sofa,” Zack admitted. He had grown envious of Billy. He was happy for him of course, but he wished he has accomplished nearly as much in ten years.

“No way! You’re jealous of me?” Billy said shocked, using his sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I was jealous of you. You were always meeting all sorts of hot people, doing amazing things, and leaving me behind.” He couldn’t mask the bitterness in his voice.

Zack’s arms hung loosely around Billy’s waist but he did not let go. “You were working for NASA, and whenever I was in town you, you were always busy doing important engineer stuff and I ended up alone in your apartment, watching Netflix or something. I felt devalued, I felt abandoned, Billy. I suggested the breaks because I wanted you to find someone, some brilliant nerd, who worked at the space station. You’d see them every day and you’d have everything in common with and they’d be deserving of you.” There was still a tinge of hurt lingering; he had not fully healed. Billy could see it in Zack’s dark eyes. He was not misled by the small smile on his lips. “Because I rather be miles away goofing off and hustling for cash than waiting around for you to _notice me_.”

Pulling away from Zack’s embrace, Billy pouted, his eyes red from crying. “So it’s all my fault; me neglecting you is why you kept suggesting we go on a breaks. It had nothing to do with wanting to date hot surfers like Tommy?” It was spat harshly, surprising Zack. He wasn’t even sure Billy could be mean. But when you spend years immersed in your point of view, it becomes hard to accept another. Yep, this was further confirmation he was still bitter about how they ended.

“We both hurt each other, but you know I would never cheat on you, Billy. _I never dated Tommy or anyone else when we were together_.” Zack held Billy’s gaze, pleading to him to understand and believe him. He would never hurt him on purpose.

“I know… I know, but why didn’t you tell me? We could have worked on it! We could have made us work.” Teeth gritted and fists clenched, Billy huffed. He wanted to defend the honor of their dead relationship in whatever way he could. It was not doomed from the start. All their problems were solvable. Maybe if they communicated more or didn’t take the other for granted, it could have lasted and been more satisfying.

It was Zack’s turn to huff in that same dismissive way. Life was never as easy as one would want it to be. “And how do I tell my hotshot engineer boyfriend to quit his job and give me attention? I was _tired_ of being the immature and selfish one…”

There was a pause. Zack took a deep breath and exhaled shortly after. Billy waited patiently. Zack needed this catharsis just as much as he did. “I didn’t want you to even think about jeopardizing your big career plans for just me and telling you I wanted more attention at such a crucial point in your career would be the same as telling you to choose it or me,” He enlightened, using logic even Billy had to legitimize.  
  
“Things are different now. I’m not an overworked intern or a rookie trying to prove myself. I practically make my own hours now. Maybe if you had just waited… we’d still be together.”  His last sentence was soft, yet spring loaded. Not a second later, he regretted saying it. It was all in the eyes.

“You want us to get back together?” The skepticism was evident; maybe a few days ago he would believe Billy wanted to get back together but not now. Maybe not for a good long while.

“ _I didn’t say that_ ,” Billy murmured sheepishly, eyes so transparent Zack knows exactly who he was thinking about. _‘I didn’t say that.’ Yeah, that’s what I thought_ , Zack thought. He knew it. In three days, Billy had magically moved on to blonder pastures. And he would be a liar too if he didn’t admit that he currently had eyes for someone else.

A smile slowly spread across Zack’s face as Billy once again gave into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Zack, holding him tightly. There was a great privilege to being hugged by Billy Cranston. It meant so much more than a hug from anyone else. “Exactly, we both want something _new_ right now,” He just came out and said it, getting rid of all subtlety. “If we’re meant to be, there’s always time.”

It was a sweet thought, and surprisingly, a possibility Billy considered. “Yeah, we’re still young.”

“We’re good, right?”

“We’re great,” Billy whispers, clinging to Zack, his arms around his back as Zack hugs his waist. Their relationship finally had closure. He had his best friend back, for good this time.

It was a sweet moment that lasted all of thirty seconds.

_CRASH!_

A glass wine bottle fell to the floor, shattering into several large and small shards of olive green glass.

Instinctively, Zack and Billy turned towards the sound and saw Jason. He was just staring at them motionless, stunned. He looked down at the broken bottle then back the two men still embracing. “Mrs. Cranston told me to—nevermind. I’m sorry for interrupting,” He said, his voice trembling.

Hurt, heartbroken eyes briefly connected with Billy’s before Jason was leaving the room in haste. “Jason, it’s not what you think!” Billy shouted after him, immediately releasing Zack to run after Jason. It did awfully look a lot like what Jason was thinking, but it wasn’t. It was just the opposite.

“Jason! Jason! JASON!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-ed (brought to life and enriched) by the beautiful, talented and hardworking sorcerer Deku08. Find them on tumblr at http://deku08.tumblr.com/. They are worth the follow!!!


	13. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy writing this. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once aagain the great and powerful beta Deku08 saved my fic from me, its writer. I can not be more grateful! Please check out her blog and send her a 'thank you anon' or better yet follow her on tumblr. //deku08.tumblr.com/

“Jason, I can explain. Let me explain,” Billy begged, just managing to catch up when Jason’s running turned into a brisk walk. “Please…” All Billy wanted was five minutes to convince Jason that what he saw was entirely platonic because it was!

“Billy, you don’t owe me an explanation. I’m happy for you and Zack,” Jason lied. If his hoarse voice didn’t give him away, his refusal to look at Billy sure did. He tried his hardest to hide his glossy, red tinted blue eyes but ultimately failed. “Glad I was able to… _help_.”

“Jason…” Billy sighed. Jason would not to listen to him. He was too caught up in his emotions and his pain; a state of mind Billy was all too familiar with.

Sniffling as discreetly as he could, Jason used the long sleeve of his dress shirt to wipes his eyes and nose before turning to face Billy. It didn’t help. His usually pallid face was still two shades redder and looked devastated. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have developed feelings for a client. It was just stupid. Now you’re feeling guilty for no reason. Don’t worry. I booked the first flight out of Angel Grove the very second the wedding is over. _I’ll get out of your way_. Just forget about me,” He lamented regretfully.

“Jason, will you listen to me? Zack and I are not back together!” Billy adamantly screamed. No matter how Billy said it, Jason seemed to be deaf to it all. He must be hearing that buzzing in his ears that Billy heard the night Zack broke up with him.

“You should be. Don’t let me stop you. _You deserve to be in love, Billy_ ,” Jason said, his sorrowful, tired eyes became furious a second after he said this. It lit up with a negative emotion Billy could not identify. What could Billy have said and done to cause that drastic shift in mood?

“Jason—”

“The jealous boyfriend thing isn’t sexy at all,” Zack teased. Oh, _he_ was the target of Jason’s glaring daggers. _He’s feeling jealous_ , Billy realized.

Another flash of jealousy had taken over Jason for a brief moment. Pausing abruptly, he took a deep breath and sighed. He was trying to maintain restraint and civility around his love ‘rival’, but it was very difficult. “I’m not his real boyfriend you know. I never was. You still have a chance,” He disclosed callously.

Billy winced when Jason said that. His big, puppy dog eyes grew sadder after that declaration. First of all, client confidentiality should count for something. Second of all, did last night not mean what Billy thought it meant? Neurotypical people are so difficult to understand.

“Don’t worry, I know you’re not his boyfriend,” Zack said. Billy looked thoroughly offended again as if he was sure he and Jason were really boyfriends. _Why are people still disputing this_ , Billy thought. 

Wide eyed and baffled, Jason asked, “You knew?”

Zack scoffed with a wide grin on his face. “Yes. I knew from day one actually. Your story… it sounded like bullshit. It was cute bullshit though. Like a low budget straight to DVD pix-L romantic-comedy plot bullshit.” His hypothesis was spot on. He reached over and poked Billy in his cheek. “And I know this one. I know when he’s lying his ass off. _He is incredibly bad at it_.”

“Hey!” Billy shouted, offence fully taken.

Jason laughed. His face lit up with joy and posture relaxed. He was no longer on guard.

“So what are you an actor?” Zack asked.

“Nah, I’m a hooker.” Jason corrected still smiling.

Zack threw up his hands to high five Billy. “Way to go, Billy!” He congratulated. Cautiously, Billy returns the high five and Jason chuckles even more. “That’s some real world experience points right there my guy!”

Billy blushes and flusters when his and Jason’s eyes meet. The both of them stayed motionless just enjoying gazing at each other’s blissful faces and waiting for the other to make the first move. To Zack, the king of impulsiveness, it was sickening. “Jason, let me reassure you it was just a hug. It was just something tangible to put the awkwardness between us to rest. _He is crazy about you_. I could see it on the second day when you told that totally cliché Valentines story. He was lost in the sauce of that lie,” Zack said, physically pushing the two closer together.

“He’s right, Jason. I am in love. Well, I think I am! I’m not sure. It feels a lot like love or how being in love is portrayed in popular media, but I’ve only had three days to think about it. Maybe if I had more time, I could be certain. This stuff requires a lot of thinking through you know,” Billy confessed in rambles, his eyes glazed over with euphoria.

“You’re in love with…?” He said it as if it was still up for debate. After sifting through Billy’s ramblings he still was skeptical about who Billy was in love it, or better yet, he knew but found it hard to believe it was himself. That said a lot about Jason’s self esteem.

Zack smacked his own forehead hard. God, he was tired of both their fluffy, nonsensical, lovey dovey bullshit. Throwing up his hands in defeat, he stormed off.

“With you of course! And people call me oblivious!” Billy screamed, exasperated.

Jason chuckled, moving in even closer. His cherub face was rosy, his cheeks tear stained, and his eyes looking so stunning, so vulnerable. “How do you feel about me?” Billy asked timidly as Jason remained speechless.

“ _You tell me_.” The wild spark in Jason’s blue eyes and the smirk on his lips as he pulled Billy’s head down to connect their lips said it all. He has loved him for quite a while now. A soft yet lingering press of full bistre brown lips against pale rosy lips was all it took to seal the promise they were making to each other. It was a promise to love each other tenderly, kindly, and carefully, each having experienced enough heartbreak to last a lifetime. It was a kiss that healed. It was a kiss that rejuvenated.

_It was a kiss that satisfied._

The rest of the day went off without a hitch.

Under Billy’s iron rule, the exquisite decorations, delicious catering, and coordination of the wedding went just as planned. Soon family and friends were slowly rolling into the conservatory as the ceremony was about to begin. Just as the sun was setting, it began.

Brilliant rays of sunlight shone through the pristine clear glass windows and ceiling of the grandiose greenhouse. The abundant flowers that were strategically arranged around two walls, surrounding the room and stretching towards the light, stood at attention. Blossoming aromatic tulips, marigolds, roses, and other assorted botanical beauties made the venue even more magnificent.

  
                                                                                                          

A joyful small audience sat in white, southern-styled wooden chairs on either side of a long glamorous fountain bordered by the rows of bright, vibrant pink and yellow peonies. Amidst the pool was an obsidian marble statue of Sappho in an intimate embrace with one of her many lady lovers, special ordered by their volunteer wedding planner. The lush lively flora was surrounded by the same stone and the marble perimeter had an intricate design that resembled a stained glass mural.

At the very front of the room was an altar elevated by the same stone and marble design. A large, luminous, dazzling chandelier hung above the very centre of the altar, casing light down on all below it. When hit with sunlight, it glowed and produced several rainbow beams. It was gorgeous, simply gorgeous.

There were three routes towards the altar. There was a small semicircular stairs formation in front of the curved head of the pool and there were the two surrounding stone walls. Trini and Kimberly strode down the opposing stone walls in complete synch with the other’s steps. Their eyes were fixed straight ahead on their friends, never sneaking a glance at each other, even though they really wanted to. A soft ballad played in the background during the whole elegant affair.

Upon reaching her side of the altar Trini is welcomed by Zack and her twin brothers wrapping their arms around her smaller form, piling on the hugs and kisses in bundles. Kimberly received a similar treatment from Katherine, Billy, and Aisha; loads of less aggressive affection but affection overload nonetheless.

Pulling apart and turning around, the girls saw each other for the first time. Clasping her hand over her mouth, Kimberly muffled the loud squeal that escaped her when she saw Trini. She was absolutely breathtaking in a pale pink gown that made her look like she was right out of a fairytale. Her long, luscious, brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and back like she was old world royalty, downright bathing in an angelic glow. That’s right, Kim admits it. Trini looked ethereal. Seeing Kim, Trini instantly froze. Tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at Kim, the love of her life, dressed enchanting and devastatingly handsome in a sharp, black form-fitted tuxedo with yellow accents and designer black stiletto heels. Her hair was in her signature loose bob that still managed to shimmer, shine, and shape her flawless face.

They could hardly contain their longing for each other. The elderly official that stood in the middle of the altar, under the chandelier with a dusty book in his hand, was ignored completely as the two girls ran into each other’s arms, embracing tenderly.

Their family applauded and cheered as they shared such a touching moment, too overwhelmed by each other’s beauty to go on as planned.

“Dearly beloved—”

“Yes!”  Kim shouted, interrupting the official about to officiate the wedding.

The serious, elderly man closed the book with a slam and a groan. “What?”

“My answer is yes,” Kimberly repeated for clarity, holding Trini’s gaze intently.

“I haven’t asked that question yet, Miss Hart,” The official said, growing impatient with the enamored couple.

“But you will,” Kimberly said confident in answer. She had long made up her mind and could wait no longer. “And when you do, just know my answer is a thousand times yes!”

“Me too!” Trini bawled, tears streaming down in rivers as she held on to Kimberly for dear life. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!” She chanted.

The official rolled his eyes and allowed them to hold each other. The sweet embrace turned feverous touching and kissing. Kim had her hand wrapped around Trini’s waist and Trini had her arms coiled around her neck. It deepened the kiss, open mouth greeting open mouth in a tantalizing tango.

They kissed.

Their kiss was long and intense.

The official had to wait through several minutes of making out to get to reading all of his lines. A smile came to Billy’s face when the ceremony resumed. This was it. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join these two women in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly…”

When the two brides got to the most important line in the monologue, unsurprisingly their answers hadn’t changed. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 It was so beautiful.

They were so beautiful.

Billy glanced down into the crowd at Jason and muttered to himself, _I want that. I want that so bad._ Jason didn’t see Billy gazing down at him fondly. Billy was afraid he was thinking too far ahead, but contrary to Billy’s fear, Jason was too preoccupied with staring at the brides because he was thinking wistfully to himself, _I can’t wait to have that. I can’t wait to have that with Billy._

They both wanted that, they craved it. Maybe they could have that; this whole wedding was proof that happy endings really did happen in real life.

Trini and Kim made it here, so can they! And they did.

Years later, six years to be exact, Billy and Jason were getting married.

It was a quiet, early morning ceremony on the beach. What can they say? They were both very sentimental. The sunrise was a warm, bright beacon of light emerging from a veneer of light blue sky and mist. The breeze was crisp and the air was fresh. It was exactly like that faithful morning after. Well, not exactly, but it was about to be in twenty minutes and forty five seconds; Billy timed it precisely.

“Please tell me why the hell you two are just getting married out of the blue?” Trini asked frustrated and exhausted as Billy and Jason just stepped out of Jason’s red pickup truck. She has to quickly usher them over to the hand crafted, redwood gazebo Billy had imported for the occasion from god knows where. “You already have a kid. Isn’t that a little out of order?”

Billy and Jason glanced at each other and smirked before simultaneously declaring, “We were _busy_.”

The couple (who just flew in from DC) stumbled out of the truck, buttoning and adjusting their suits. Jason wore a classic black and white tuxedo enhanced by a red vermillion undervest, tie, and silk handkerchief. Jason’s pale skin was rosy just around the cheeks. He was positively beaming. Billy wore a dark cobalt blue jacket suit with a white dress shirt. His under vest was black and he opted to wear a black bowtie instead. Billy’s skin was glowing and he exuded joy.

  
                                                                                                

“With book writing and signings, space probe launches, and this one,” Jason said as he reached back into the car, unbuckling a car seat and carrying out a small, plump, dark brown little human that was all chubby cheeks and shiny black hair. She wasn’t two yet but she was getting there very fast. “No one has time for socially constructed milestones. Life just happens.”

“At this point you’re _just bragging_ ,” Trini chuckled, reaching out to her niece.

“Auntie!” Big, brown eyes lit up with fondness as the baby girl squealed and jumped ino Trini’s open arms. Life, or Katie Cranston-Scott as they choose to call her, did just happen to fall into their laps. Who were they to turn down an opportunity to be dads to such a wonderful baby girl? They had no choice but to adopt her years before they even got a chance to get married.

“We’ve been living together in DC for quite some time. I’m sure common law marriage already kicked in. This wedding is just a formality,” Billy informed. He gets a glimpse of Jason with his arms folded over his chest, in defiance, a playful scowl on his face. “It’s a beautiful formality that I have always wanted!” Billy corrected, sheepishly.

“ _That’s better_ ,” Jason said kissing him on the cheek. Katie giggled and Trini rolled hers eyes.

“There will be enough time for kissing later. You made us get up and come to the beach at five in the goddamn morning to get ready to have a sunrise wedding, Billy, and if you make us miss it, I will fight you.”

“We’re coming!” Billy and Jason groaned having to tear themselves away from each other. Just a little longer and they can finally go on their honeymoon. Their honeymoon is going to be on a boathouse floating around Angel Grove Bay; it’s simple but they have already been to most of their ideal vacation spots anyway.

“We got Billy’s list of stuff and followed it down to the butter cream icing and the exact shade of blue and red decorations,” Trini said. Billy and Jason were trailing behind her, trying not to get sand on their clothes. “Billy makes this look so easy too, but it’s not. I have so much respect for wedding planners now.”

“Perfect. I can’t thank you enough, Trini,” Jason commended, knowing Billy’s demands were outrageous but always worth it for the effect they have.

“I hope you know you owe me your firstborn child,” She said, blowing raspberries into Katie’s skin, causing her to giggle and squeal with delight.

“You have two of your own, you seriously want more?” Billy asked. The memory of Trini and Kim’s twin boys Carlos and Cole filling the fish tank with Gatorade and Red Bull, accidently killing seven expensive tropical fish, came to Billy’s mind. They wanted to make them swim faster and give them wings.

Trini openly grimaces as if she’s thinking of the same or a similarly horrific incident. “Maybe a girl will be better…”

The three friends laughed and reminisced as they made their way behind the gazebo where everything was set up and the ceremony was about to begin. “I’m going to hand Katie over to your mom first though.” She peeks out at the audience talking quietly amongst themselves. “Well, all our families are here and in their place. Let’s get the show on the road.”

“My family… is here?” Jason asked. He seemed overcome with nervousness out of nowhere.

“Yes, your mom, little sister and… oh right, your dad. He literally just arrived ten minutes before you guys did.” Trini answered, looking confused at first before she saw the look of concern on Billy’s face.  She nodded and wandered off, knowing too well how heavy toxic parent-child interactions can be.

“ _My dad,_ ” Jason scoffed, his nervous expression becoming agitated. “He’s probably late because he wasn’t planning on coming. My mom probably had to beg him to come, _typical_.”

“You don’t know that, Jason,” Billy said. Consoling Jason whenever he was riled up about his dad was always difficult and just grew more difficult with the passing years. He had reconnected with his mother and sister but the relationship with his father remained rocky. “He could be here because he wants to reconcile with you.”

Jason huffed dejectedly. “I doubt it. Why would he want to come to the wedding of his loser son that defied him, ruined his promising football career, and ran off to become an escort? Oh and the guy he’s marrying was a past client. That’s just doesn’t sound good on paper. ”

“Hey, don’t talk down to yourself like that. You were a great escort, and if you hadn’t become one, we wouldn’t have met,” Billy said in an attempt to cheer Jason up.  He always saw the positives. “... and he probably doesn’t even know I was a client.”

Jason adjusted his tie, which suddenly started feeling too tight, and frowned. “Mom told me she has a copy of my book at the house; I talk about us, our meeting and my sex life for… _chapters_ ,” He said cringing. 

“Ooooh,” Billy winced. He personally ensured his own mother to never got a copy of Jason’s book. That’s just embarrassing; your parents should never know that much about you. “So what if we didn’t have a fictional meet cute out of a sitcom? We’re happy, right?”

“I am,” Jason conceded with a contented grin.

Pressing a firm kiss to Jason’s temple, Billy reassures him as always. “I’m proud of you. You’re a great stay-at-home dad, a surprisingly decent writer, and an amazing soon-to-be husband. If your dad doesn’t approve of you, he doesn’t deserve to be in our lives.”

“You’re right as always. I love you,” Jason basked in the warmth of his husband to be’s love.

“I know,” Billy said smiling, watching Jason’s whole demeanor soften.

“Is it wrong that I still want him to be in our life? If it’s too late to be my dad, how about to be Katie’s grandfather?” Jason wondered aloud. It was said with such honesty and vulnerability. This was the first time he has heard Jason share any desire for a relationship with his father.

“No, of course not. I want that too.”

Jason sighed wistfully. One look in Billy’s eyes and he was rejuvenated again. Billy put out his hand for Jason to take, parting the curtain at the back of the Gazebo. “Still want to go out there and declare our love in front of forty people?”

“I thought you’ve never asked,” Jason said, grinning as they walked through the curtains together, still holding hands.

As they came into view, the audience, who were softly chatting amongst themselves, turned to face the grooms and applauded. It was a lot of familiar faces. There was Billy’s mom next to Zack’s mom, both trying to restrain Katie as she frantically squealed pointing to her dads on the stage. Trini’s and Kim’s family came out in full force. Their sons Carlos and Cole were made ring bearer and flower boy respectively; it was just something to keep them busy since sitting still has never been their strong suit. Katherine and Tanya were together as always, having played a huge part in the setting up. The inseparable trio, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were attentive guests who also helped excitedly set up the venue, especially since Billy was out of state and could not physically be present to boss them around.

Just behind in the back audience, only visible because they were standing, was Jason’s family. Jason’s mother was smiling and applauding with Jason’s younger sister Pearl. They reached out to Jason a few years back and have been incredibly supportive ever since. His father, on the other hand, not so much (not that Jason ever had the courage to reach out to his dad either; stubbornness ran deep in the family) until now. There he was with a video camera in his hands and a proud smile on his face.

The second Jason saw him tears welled up in his eyes. His father hadn’t smiled at him in over eight years. It wasn’t the “nice touchdown, big guy” smile or “nice catch” smile he got when he brought home a gorgeous cheerleader. But he was neither being a football star or very straight right now so this smile was new. This smile had a whole new sense of pride and joy for his son. He dubbed it the “’I’m a proud owner of the; I love my gay son’” bumper sticker smile.

“Jason, are you feeling okay?” He didn’t realize he froze in place until Billy was nudging his side to alert him.

“I’m good. No, I’m great,” He reassured turning to face the love of his face. He was so genuine that Billy’s concern faded back into a blissful smile.

The minister walked out. Jason and Billy are so enamored with each other’s faces they don’t notice why everyone in the audience was snickering. “Who's ready to get gay married!?” The young sounding minister exclaims.

Their heads whipped around so fast at the recognition of the voice. “ZACK?!?!” They shouted in unison.

Smirking, Zack adjusted the collar in his priest Halloween costume, the exact costume he wore last year. “Hi guys. Let’s get this over with before I forget my lines,” He warned.

“Where is our real minister!?”

“I am your real minister!” Zack protested. “I got ordained online just for this, so be grateful.” It was his wedding gift to them and they were being unappreciative as usual. Although, he already had the recognition for ultimately bringing these two together.

The couple turned around to Trini and Kim who were in charge of coordinating the small, intimate wedding and selecting an actual minister. They shot the two an identical “What the hell!” expression.

“He’s legit, I checked his papers,” Kimberly defended. It baffled her that he had the attention span and determination to become an ordained minister just for a one off gag at his ex/best friend’s wedding.

Billy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was his real motive? “How are you allowed to become a minister? Isn’t there a sin limit or something?” He grumbled

Taken a back, Zack gripped his heart through his shirt, blinking rapidly. He was insulted to say the least. “First of all, ouch. Second of all, those of us who married a hooker, shacked up for six years, had a kid together with said reformed thot and are just now getting married don’t get to be judges of who has been sinning,” he countered with much impudent.

“OH SNAP!!!”  Trini’s twin brothers screamed from the crowd. These two grow up very slowly. That triggered sudden murmuring from the crowd.

“Point taken,” Billy conceded, allowing Zack this victory.

“Now, can I begin already?” Zack rushed them.

“Go ahead,” the two said almost in unison. Maybe they should not have been so dismissive of Zack. He was doing something very sweet and commendable in his own way. They decided to give him a chance.

Zack said nothing for well over thirty seconds.

There was a lengthy silence as Billy, Jason, and everyone else waited for him to continue. A guilt chuckle escaped Zack before he finally admitted, “You guys made me forget my lines.”

“Oh come on!” Everyone on the altar shouted. Tommy, his girlfriend, walked over and slapped him in the back of his head for his stupidity and hopefully to jog his memories.

Zack winced, rubbing the back of his head where Tommy had smacked with her open palm. He literally had one job; he could have at least written it down. “It’s a lot to remember! Half of its not even important anyway, so let’s skip the fluff and get to the good part,” Zack suggested to save his own skin.

“Sure whatever,” Jason groaned. Billy nodded his head, wanting to get a move on for some time now. He couldn’t wait to be Mr. William Cranston-Scott or Mr. William Scott-Cranston. Whichever they settle on he will be happy.

Grinning, Zack brought Billy and Jason’s hands together. He looked at Billy and he asked, “Do you, Billy Cranston, take Jason to be your husband forever and ever? Even when he’s being a melodramatic, stubborn douche? Or when he’s being a sap with horrible taste in movies, or worse, when he talks about sports because honestly, who could give a solitary fuck?”

Without a single hint of Hesitation Billy says, “I do.”

He turned to Jason, who appeared as if he was about to burst out of his skin and pounce on Billy, and asked, “And do you, Jason Scott, take Billy to be your husband forever and ever. Even when he drools on you every night, or when he has that damn clipboard, or when he’s accidentally insensitive, or when he eventually abandons your family to search for extraterrestrial life on other planets?”

“Absolutely,” Jason said confidently, having never been surer of anything else in his entire life.

“Then may I now pronounce you husbands!” Zack announced joyfully. The entire audience erupted in laughter and applause. The official two husbands now leaned in to kiss but Zack intervened stepping between them. “You can kiss a little, but just a little. Keep it PG there are kids here!”

Jason glares at Zack before pushing him aside and pulling Billy down to capture his lips. Never has a kiss been more satisfying and enthralling. The wedding, though just a formality, still added value to their life; it brought their families together, gave them a chance to reconnect with friends, and gave them a platform to celebrate their love.

With the calm ocean waves in the background, the sun rising high in the sky with its rays shining down on them, and the wind softly blowing crisp, sea breezes through their clothes, it was made Billy reminisce of their second night in bed together. The exact scenario echoed in his mind as he kissed his husband.

_“You are not unlovable and could never be.”_

_“Sounds fake. You sure?”  Billy deadpanned, doubting his ability to love and be loved._

_“I’m 100% positive,” Jason chuckled lightly, watching the hope slowly return to Billy’s beautiful hooded, upturned eyes. “You have a lot of love and you deserve someone to give it to, and to get some in return,” He whispered as if it was some precious secret._

_“I think I believe you, Jason,” He murmured, a yawn accompanying his confession. His hooded eyes blinked slower and slower before finally closing._

  
Billy chuckled to himself when the kiss broke. Jason had no idea how right he was that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Katie (Billy and Jason's daughter) grows up to be Katie walker, the yellow ranger from power rangers time force and thats a snapple fact babes. 
> 
> 2\. Please comment and leave a kudo if you want me to write a 'new dads' cranscott fic with backstory on how they got katie.


End file.
